


Baby Cat

by Cinnatto



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnatto/pseuds/Cinnatto
Summary: Juliana understood that the love she feels for Valentina could not live only at her body, it is so strong and it is so much, that it was necessary to divide it with other hosts.Future fic for Juliantina.***Please, do NOT re-upload/share it in other websites without permission





	1. Where's Mike?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been inside my head for so long that I decided to write it down. It's also to compensate all the angst in my other fic (hahaha just kidding...)
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> (sorry for the eventual English/Spanish mistakes!)

‘Baby, can you go?’

‘Hmm.. she is calling you _amor_!’

‘Baby. Please go!’ Two gentle knocks on her butt.

‘ _Ai dios mío_! I am going’ Juliana stands up and walks towards the room door with her eyes slightly closed. 

‘ _Gracias corazon_!’ Valentina’s voice echoes from their bedroom, Juliana could sense her wife’s smile into it.

‘ _Mommyyyyyy…_ ’ The sweet voice keeps repeating insistently. Getting closer to the sound, Juls smiles at the feeling it gives her. It’s definitely ok to wake up at three in the morning for that.

‘ _Que pasa mi amorcito_?’ She enters the room to stare at those blue eyes that always reminds her of Valentina’s. She loves to look at them so much that she doesn’t even care to be up in the middle of the dawn.

Carefully she sits at the edge of the bed and kisses her daughter’s forehead. The little girl is a small version of Val. The little freckles in her face combine perfectly with her dark blond hair, and it makes Juliana smile even wider.

‘Mamá, is mommy sleeping?’ The little one asks with a crying voice while rubbing her watered eyes.

‘Si mi amor, she is sleeping! What is the problem, why can’t you sleep?’  Juls tucks some of Catharina’s hair behind her ear. There is some hesitation in the girl’s words, but she manages to explain to her mother.   

‘Mamá, I can’t find Mike! He was sleeping here with me, and I woke up and he is not here…’ she speaks while tears roll down her face and Juliana’s heart just can’t take it.

‘Cat, mi amor, don’t cry. Let’s find him together? Perhaps he could have just gone to Monsters Inc¹. to work, don’t you think?’ Cat stops crying right away.

Juliana is very proud of how she became good at being a mother. At first, she thought that it would be difficult to have kids; taking into account the resistance she had every time Valentina would propose to enlarge their family. Much by the fact that her childhood hadn’t been the best one, and her idea of family had been modulated by a drunk and violent father and a sad mother. It produced on Juls a side effect that Valentina had to work patiently with her through the time; making her understand and believe that their love was much stronger than her fears.

Love. That was the most important detail that made Juliana change her mind about having kids. The years dating Valentina and now of their marriage, just clarified even more to her how this feeling between them is strong. The care, the respect, the intensity in every kiss and sex, the passion, the complicity and trust. . . the list goes on infinitely. It made her assimilate that having kids was not just a result of the pressure of society, or of their parents always asking about grandkids. It was about multiplying their love, sharing it with more lives.

 Juliana understood that the love she feels for Valentina could not live only at her body, it is so strong and it is so much, that it was necessary to divide it with other hosts. Her heart almost couldn’t take it by itself, then having their kids was a way to share that astonishing love that resides inside of her, since she’d found the woman of her life at the park years ago.     

But soon enough Juliana realized it didn’t work. It didn’t work because instead of passing a little of her love to another heart, she felt it grow more intensely inside herself. _How was it even possible?_  Since Val got pregnant, Juls had felt a different kind of love. It was good as much as her feeling for Valentina, but it was different. Unique. Seeing Catharina’s ocean eyes for the first time, hearing her first cry and her first breath, watching the first steps and listening the first words, the first ‘ _Te amo mamá’. . ._ Juliana could only feel her heart expand more and more and there was no stopping it. This kind of love is something else, it is something you can only feel and not explain in words.

Happily, she took Cat from the bed and placed her on the floor. With their fingers knotted into one another, they started walking around the bedroom looking for Mike. It was a stuffed animal, or monster, that Cat loved so much. She is a different kid, and Juliana loves it about her (actually she absolutely loves everything about her).  Catharina enjoys princesses’ movies, but she prefers animals and monsters cartoons. She is more about the adventure stories, movies that show perseverance, friendship, loyalty… and her favorite character is Mike Wazowski, how incredible is that?

Juliana could not expect nothing less from her. She has Valentina’s eyes, but mostly her heart and character. Catharina has an amazing personality, and even though she is only four years old, Juls can see a beautiful future for her daughter.  The little girl is sweet and lovely like Val, but she can be very stubborn like Juls. It is what Valentina always say, “I don’t know why Cat had to inherit that stubbornness from you amor!” Juls laughs proudly every time.

The name Catharina comes from the Greek _katharós_ and it means “pure”, and that couldn’t fit better. The little girl is so genuine and authentic that she captivates everyone without effort to that. She simply is. And that characteristic, Juliana relates it to herself.  That simplicity to see things, and specially to love. Even though Cat doesn’t have Juls' DNA or the same blood, it doesn’t mean she isn’t part of her. Juliana often identifies how much the little girl is a mix of Valentina and herself.

Both of them kept walking together around the room calling out Mike’s name. They looked under the bed, on the drawers, inside the closet but no sign of him. Juls knows it probably is tucked between the bed sheets somewhere underneath the blanket, but she enjoys watching Cat searching for it. It is a moment that her heart skips some beats just for being there for her daughter, simple as it is.

It does help to calm Cat down, and soon enough she starts to yawn. Juliana reaches the bed sheets moving it to the side, finding Mike right there.  Cat gives little jumps and yells “ _yeah mama!_ ” making Juls crack into laughs, just for how innocent and sweet her daughter is.

“Come here” Juls takes Catharina in her arms and hugs her tightly kissing both her eyes. The girl kisses her back in the cheek. Soon, they are in a ‘kiss war’ competing on who can kiss the other in less time. Cat laughs so hard that her belly hurts and she ends up placing her head between Juliana’s shoulder and neck, just as Val does sometimes. It makes Juliana smile so widely that she can feel her cheeks sore a little, but it's a good sore. A great one!  

“Mommyyy!” The little girl screams happily seeing Valentina standing at the door watching the women of her life.

“How dare you two throw a party without me?” She enters the room and places a soft kiss at Cat’s forehead and one in Juliana’s lips. The brunette’s heart starts pounding so intensely that she says nothing, but she places her arm in Valentina’s waist to pull her closer. Holding Cat in her right arm and Val in her left arm is one of the best sensations in this life. The world could stop in that altogether hug.

“Mommy, Mike was missing. Mamá found him for me!” Cat breaks the silence and notices a tear in Juls cheek. “Why are you crying mama?” The little girl wipes the tear off her face. “I am happy we found Mike mi amor!” Juls smiles at her and then at Val. “Now it’s time to sleep, ok?” she completes and the girl agrees.

Both Val and Juls place goodnight kisses on their daughter’s cheeks. Already in bed, Cat holds Mike near her face and then closes her eyes. They turn off the lights and before they could leave there is a sweet sleepy voice, “ _gracias mama, te amo_!”

“ _Te amo mi amor_!” Juls answers with a fading voice.

“ _Te amo mommy_!”

“ _Te amo Cat! Sleep tight!”_ Val answers with watered eyes.

Juliana and Valentina head back to their room. They lay down in silence; their passionate kisses speak for themselves. After some minutes making out Juls pushes her head back to stare at Valentina’s eyes. Gently passing her thumb on Val’s lips and cheeks, she doesn’t hold her smile.

“Gracias amor!” She whispers.

“For what Juls?” Val kisses her wife’s nose.

“For not giving up on me. For making me the happiest woman in this planet. For showing me how good is to love and to feel loved!” Some tears roll down inevitably.

“I don’t have reasons to give up on you, and even if I had I never would. _You_ make me the happiest woman in this world my love”. The words are followed by a wet and hot tongue kiss between them.

“I guess we’re tied on that then! We’re both on top of the list!” Juls jokes.

“We definitely are. And you know how much I love being on top!!!” Val loves making puns with double meaning, and it drives Juliana crazy every time. They make love fervently for a couple hours. They know that the alarm clock will sound in less than two hours ahead, but it is worth losing some sleep. It really is.

Already resting in Juliana’s chest, Val turns her head up to stare at her wife’s smiley lips. “Baby, do you still here with me?” she tangles their legs together with more pressure while speaking.

“Yes amor, I was just thinking . . .” Juls adjusts her body to sit down, and so does Val. “I was thinking if… it’s ok if you don’t agree with it, though” Valentina waits for her to complete the thought, even though the curiosity to know what Juls is planning is killing her little by little. “I would like to know if _we_ could have another kid.” The words barely came out her throat, she was so nervous.

Valentina didn’t say anything, she just pushed Juliana’s body on top of hers and jointed their lips against each other’s for long minutes. When both needed some air, Juls took the opportunity to speak again, “I’ll take that as a yes?”  Valentina smiled widely.

“Only if we have a kid with your eyes and this chin dimple which I love so much!” She licked Juls' chin making her moan at the sensation.

“Pacto!”

“Pacto!”

“I love you Val and I love our family!"


	2. Colorful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When kids are too quiet, something is not right....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, this was intended to be one shot but after yesterday's photoshoot I needed some more fluff... So here it's.
> 
> That's especially dedicated to Estef - who commented the first chapter asking for more... I hope this can reach your expectations my friend (and everyone else's as well). 
> 
> Love Juliantinaaaaass!

It was almost evening. Val and Eva were talking in the kitchen; while the first was chopping some vegetables for dinner, the latter was eating some potatoes chips. It was so nice when the two had time to talk; and since Eva got out of jail two years ago, Valentina had felt that her sister became softer and more open than before (and it is awesome). Her sister and her niece would always show up at the apartment and Valentina couldn’t be happier, life finally was being great and just for the simple things like having family around... Also, Cat loves her cousin Victoria very much. They are only three years apart in age - Cat is four and Vic is seven - so, they basically enjoy the same kind of activities.

Both girls would play all day if they were able to, which was something both Carvajal sisters appreciated very much. Taking into consideration that their daughters would focus in playing around with one another for much time as possible, it also would “give the two sisters some time” to rest or to pay attention in something else other than in what the kids were doing.

Neither of them were actually bothered about watching out their respective child, but being a mom sometimes requires lots of time and attention, which diminishes the time available to chat about random stuff as Eva and Val were doing at that moment. Eva, after a hard time, had finally accepted Juliana and the relationship that her sister has with the brunette. The elder of the Carvajal siblings understood that Juls truly loves Valentina, and vice versa. The _cuñadas_ (sisters-in-law) relation is getting better with time; everything in life requires trust and patient, and with love Juls is also conquering Eva’s heart bit by bit.

As a daily routine, Val picks up Cat in school while Juls still at work. The designer always arrives at home around seven at night, crazy to see her wife and their little girl. Valentina sometimes asks herself how she could've been so lucky for meeting Juliana at that park years ago. Their love and the family they are building together, is absolutely the happiness of her life.

It was almost six thirty when Eva decided to check on the girls, they were too quiet to be normal. When she found the two, she instantly yelled for Valentina who ran towards her sister in seconds.

“ _Que pasa Eva_ , you scared me…. _Oh MIERDA_!”

Valentina almost passed out when she saw what Cat and Vic were up to. Both girls were (somehow) inside the office, coloring Juliana’s most recent scratch book. It was the new collection for an international brand, which Juls was working on for months. All the designs were colored with crayon; the dresses, the skirts and tops, even the drawn models bodies – everything covered by scribbles in many different colors. 

“Val, please tell me that Juliana has it all scanned and saved in a computer!” Eva’s face was white as cotton.

“ _Santo Dios_ (Omg)! My wife is going to kill me…” Valentina had her left hand placed on her forehead and the right on her stomach.

The little girls were enjoying very much all the coloring without even knowing how this could be a big problem for Juliana. Actually, Val would be in so much trouble _with_ Juls for not paying attention in what Cat was doing 'under her watch’. Eva and Val looked at the scratch book and it was more than clear that not a single drawing could be saved. Val was nearly crying when she heard the front door opening.  Juls had arrived! _Shit_ \- She didn’t even have planned what to say to her wife; how do you give that kind of news?  

“ _Amorrr_.. Are you home?” Juls yelled from the living room.

Valentina saw Cat running to greet Juls as if nothing had happened. Truth be told, the little girl had no clue of the gravity of the situation. Taking deep breaths, both Eva and Val headed towards them.

“ _Hola cuñada, como estas_?” Eva hugged Juliana in such casual way that Valentina almost couldn't believe how her sister was able to be cold to act normal in those circumstances.

“ _Bien Eva, gracias. Y tu como estas?”_   Juls kindly returned the concern.

“Fine! But it’s time to leave, come Victoria. Let your _tías_ talk, they will need to…” Eva kissed Cat’s forehead and winked at Val whispering ‘good luck’ silently.  Valentina was shaking; it was hard to control her own weight on her weak legs.

Juliana approached Valentina to give her a kiss, but when the brunette pressed her lips against her wife’s bottom lip she felt something weird. She pulled her head back to stare at Val who had both her eyes opened so wide that Juls couldn’t understand why. 

“ _Amor, que pasó_? (what happened?) Something with Eva?” Juls knows Valentina very well to detect quickly when something very serious is going on. Val just nodded negatively, but no words were spoken. She tried to figure out how to explain to Juls what just happened, but she couldn’t form proper sentences in her brain.

“Val, you’re scaring me. Baby _mírame_ (look at me), you know that you can tell me anything right?!”

“ _Sí amor… es que… Juls…”_ Before Valentina could finish the ‘sentence’, Cat got in the middle of the conversation.

“ _Mamá_ , do you want to see what Vic and I were doing? We’re coloring your drawings…” Juliana didn’t understand which 'drawings' her daughter was talking about, until she looked at Valentina who had both hands in her head, poking her tongue against her cheeks, and watered eyes.

“ _Valentina…”_

Rarely they would call each other by their full first names, normally it was the nicknames, ‘ _amor’,‘cariño’, ‘mi vida’_ , and etc. Hearing their name completely coming out of the other’s mouth wasn’t a good sign for neither part.

Cat held Juliana’s hand excitedly and took her towards the office. Val just decided it was best to wait in the living room; she would not be able to handle Juls' reaction, so she sat down at the sofa and prayed for God’s mercy. The silence was killing Valentina, but she didn’t move an inch from where she were. In a few minutes later, she heard Juliana telling Catharina to go to her room and wait there. The sounds of the steps coming from behind were torturous, when Val finally felt Juls hands in her shoulders. She reluctantly kept her eyes facing ahead, but Juliana walked around the sofa and knelt in front of her.

“Juls, I am sorry! I was talking with Eva in the kitchen, we didn’t.. I didn’t notice that the girls entered the office…” Val started crying not being able to control it. Juliana didn’t say anything at first, she just waited for her wife to calm down. When Valentina could look at her without ‘fearing’ it, Juls kissed her lips surprising the watered blue eyes woman.

“ _Amor_ , it’s fine!” Juliana whispered in Val’s lips.

“It is not fine Juls, you were working on it for so long… and it’s so important...”

“Yes, it’s important!” Juls interrupted her. “But it isn't more important than you and Cat. Work always will be work… What I mean is that I would never be mad at Cat nor at you for things like that”. She said softly.

“ _Juls…_ ” Valentina was in awe. She knows Juliana for a while, also her qualities and how lovely and a great mother she'd became, but she simply just doesn’t have any idea about the many different ways her wife still  find to impress her.

“I hate to see fear in your eyes. _That fear_ … You should never feel like this to talk to me. Not with me, _mi amor_!  That look was the same one my mother would have when… you know.. _El Chino_ …” Juls now is the one with tears in her eyes. Valentina felt her stomach twisting, and felt even guiltier after hearing that from the incredible woman she loves so much.

“I want you to know that you don’t ever have to feel that way to talk with me, about anything. You taught me how to let myself to fully be loved and how to love back in the same intensity; you gave me Cat and a family, and nothing - I really mean it Valentina - nothing is more important to me than you two are”. Juls kissed Val slowly, hoping that her act could complement her words.

“ _Te amo mi vida!”_ That’s all Valentina could say in between their soft kisses.

“And I promise that I’ll watch out our daughter more attentively from now on, and I can also help you to draw…” Both laughed hard at Val’s last comment knowing that she lacks skills for that kind of art. She has many other talents, but that ain’t one of them.

“It’s ok. I still have some time until the presentation, and I remember the main ideas behind most of the designs. However, we must talk to Cat to make sure it doesn’t happen anymore... Can we do it _together_ baby?”

“ _Together_ , _por todo siempre amor_ ” (forever my love!)  

_“Te amo Val!”_

_“Te amo Juls!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named the chapter as "Colorful" because I'm very gay ... soo yeah...
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it..


	3. Happy meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, hey guys! I am back with another chapter for this fic as many of you have asked me for.  
> I really hope to never let you down!!!
> 
> Thank you for all the kind comments. ♡

Juliana was inside the bedroom trying to decide in between calling Valentina or not. She knew that her wife was probably very busy with work stuff at that exact moment. She also remembered Val telling her, the day before, about an important business meeting with some potential new sponsors for the newspaper. However, could Juls wait until later in the day to tell Val what she’d just found out? Nope.

Juliana pressed the green button on her cellphone screen to call her wife. She tried twice, but Val didn’t answer it. It was enough, at least she tried. After a couple minutes, Val texted her:

_[What’s up babe? I’m a little trapped into work right now…]_

Juls melted just for seeing a simple text from her lady.

_[Perdon amor… I wanted to invite you for lunch, but it’s ok!]_

_[Oh no… I really wish I could escape now to lunch with you…but the sponsors are about to arrive and Mateo needs me]._

_[It’s fine Val! Neta…]_

_[What were we going to eat? Maybe we could go out for dinner?]_

Juls measured her next text carefully, she knew the impact it would cause on Val. After reasoning the pros and cons of her intentions, Juliana decided to keep up with her plan.

 _[Well… Idk about me, but you would lunch that]…_ She sent the words and seconds later a picture of herself wearing only a white lingerie. Nothing that Valentina hasn’t ever seen, but they enjoyed teasing one another like this sometimes. Juls watched the dots in the texting app appearing and disappearing as Valentina was typing and erasing it right away.

[ _Juls…_ ]   the answer provoked a satisfying laugh on Juliana.

[ _You’ve spent two minutes to type this much_?] The brunette knows how to be ‘bad’.

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

Val was staring at the picture with such admiration that she hasn’t noticed Mateo calling her for at least three times. 

“Something serious Val?” Mateo had approached her, and unintentionally he ended up seeing Juls’ picture.  “ _Oh mierda, perdon_! I didn’t mean to…”

Val pulled the phone towards her chest as quickly as possible, locking the screen to make the pic disappear. Her face was red as a chilli pepper, and so Mateo’s.

“ _Perdon_ , I didn’t hear you calling me… _Yo_ …” what to say in such circumstances?

“Val, I must be the one apologizing… I shouldn’t have approached you from behind like that, it’s your privacy and.. I just thought it was something serious, because you had an awe expression…”  As a gentleman as he is, her brother-in-law was trying to find the right words.

“I’ll focus on the job Mateo, sorry… I just… was… a little surprised”. Val felt embarrassed for the situation.

“What? No Val! If I were you, I would be already inside my car by now! I mean, Eva would never do such great surprises for me, but if she ever did I would gladly rush home to thank her…”

“ _Neta_? _O sea…_ we have an important meeting and you will need help…”

“Val, I can handle it by myself. Just go home to your wife! And with all due respect, tell her I also liked the outfit”. He mocked and Val just pointed her index finger towards him with an ironic smile on her face, as if she warned him not to say another single word about her wife.

The woman grabbed all her belongings as fast as possible, kissed Mateo’s cheek and left towards her car. Inside the vehicle she texted Juls.

[ _You’re are in so much trouble woman! I’m heading home for lunch…_ ]

 ------------------------------------------------------------

Juliana read the text with a huge smile on her lips. She knows how to drive Valentina crazy, and she is proud of it. Even though she really wants to ‘feed’ Val, it wasn’t the main goal behind the texts. She knew that Val would not leave the meeting if it wasn’t for urgent matters; Juls didn’t want to scare her pretending something bad had happened – she would never do such thing – so, the other possible manner to capture Val’s attention would be…sex. It worked just fine, in fact it never fails.

While Cat still on school by that time, Juls hastened herself to make sure that the surprise she’d prepared for her wife was ready. Everything had to be perfect. In about fifteen minutes after Val’s last text, Juls heard the front door opening. For sure, Val had exceeded some speed limits to make it to their apartment in fifteen. Juls wouldn’t have the right to charge traffic liabilities from Val though, since she was the one who provoked the woman in the first place. Thankfully, Valentina is responsible even when she is about to lose her sanity, as Juliana knows she's probably losing all of it by now.

“Juliana Valdés Carvajal, show up! _Ahora, ándale_!!!” Juls couldn’t hold her laugh by hearing her wife screaming from the living room.

Following the sounds of laughter, Val rushed her steps towards their bedroom to find Juliana standing beside their bed. Valentina stood at the door for some time, not able to speak a word. They both smiled at each other in silence, the funny situation was consuming them and both started laughing.    

“ _Amor_ …”

“Don’t ‘ _amor’_ me Juliana! Shut up and kiss me…” Valentina approached Juls and held her firmly, kissing her fervently. Juls let herself enjoy the kiss as well, but when Val pressed her body against the wall, reluctantly she pushed her wife away. Val protested in disbelief, looking at Juliana’s eyes trying to understand what was happening.

“Val… don’t be mad at me, but we need to talk first!”

“ _Que_? Juliana… are you fucking serious?”

“ _Sí! Amor, por favor. Oye_ …”

“You don’t have the right to speak. You like to tease me, don’t you? Now deal with the consequences! I’ll take off all your clothes and love you, and I don’t want to hear any other word coming out of your mouth if not my name in between your moans…” Val held Juliana once more and joined their lips and tongues for long minutes.

“Babe…” Juls tried again without much success, she let some laughs escape which just encoraged Val even more to continue.

“Shhh… Let me see that lingerie set again…” Valentina was insanely turned on.    

“VAL!” Juliana shouted scaring Valentina a little.  “ _Perdon mi amor_ , I didn’t mean to spook you. But you need to listen to me before I'm not able to control myself.... _Por favor_ …”

Val pushed herself back separating their bodies. Juls held Valentina’s hands and placed soft kisses on it to ensure her wife that she didn’t want to stop for ‘any bad reasons’. Juliana walked towards the closet and grabbed a box from it. She pushed Val to sit on the bed with her, and Valentina obeyed in silence.

"I needed you to come home because I want to personally give you a gift, an unique and unforgettable kind of gift..."

“Open it!” Juls handled the white box that had a satin bow wrapped on it. Slowly, Val untied the satin bow and the box lid popped open. Juliana had her eyes fixed on her wife’s blue eyes, so anxious but also so happy… When Valentina finished removing the lid, her eyes widened. Her chin dropped and tears started to form as clouds in her sky blue eyes.    

“No way… _amor_ … Juliana! _Neta_?”

“Sí Val! _Neta_ ”.

Juls had imagined this scene in her mind for the past hours, but she would never expect the sensation that she would feel for seeing Valentina reacting. Val busted into cry, holding Juls arms while placing her head in between her wife’s shoulder and neck. Juliana could do nothing less than cry with her wife. That moment was one of the best in their lives, along with a few others like: their first time making love, when Val declared her love for Juls in national television, their engagement, and the day of their wedding… when Val discovered she was pregnant, Cat’s birth day, and now.

“ _En serio que estas embarazada_ Juls? (are you really pregnant Juls)?”    

“Yes babe, you’ve just seen three different positive tests!” Juliana laughed and softly kissed Val’s face multiple times.

Valentina found Juls’ lips and kissed it, licked it, and swore eternal love against it repeatedly. The rush from minutes ago wasn’t present anymore, they were enjoying every second of the touch of their mouths.

“Sorry for texting you that picture and for ruining your meeting, but I saw no other way to bring you home quickly. And I wouldn’t be able to wait until later at night to tell you that!”  Juls finally spoke after minutes of them making out.

“I must admit that it was such a great idea of yours, but you could’ve just told me to come home to talk you know… not complaining about the picture though, definitely not!” 

“I didn't want to tell you by phone. I wanted to be romantic and also that this moment could be as special as when you surprised me with Cat’s pregnancy announcement…”

“You’re unbelievably amazing, do you know that?”

“Yeah I know, but I might enjoy to hear you saying it…” Juls smiled widely.

“I can’t imagine a better way of being surprised babe. That was beautiful and I am so happy... I love you so much!”

“Well, I thought about finally ‘having lunch’ now… but if you’re already satisfied it’s ok too…”

Of course, Valentina jumped on her and they made love the rest of the afternoon to celebrate the new baby coming. They went through round one, two, three… and they just stopped because it was time to pick up Cat from school. Life has never been so good … so tasty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas/suggestions for the new baby's name?
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


	4. More than words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, until death…
> 
> well, until we transmigrate/reincarnate to find each other once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are...one more chapter. 
> 
> So, I just decided to step back a little before we move foward. I know that in the last chapter I just talked about the new baby, but I am still thinking. So, it will take a bit longer until we have a chapter to 'introduce' her/him. Can you forgive me? I hope yeah...
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡

Valentina was walking side to side in the living room for the past hour. She had ‘watched’ a marathon of cartoons with Cat before the little girl finally had fallen asleep on the couch, after refusing to go to bed before her mamá’s goodnight kiss. Juls was still working and Val couldn’t be more worried and even a little bit frustrated. Juliana has been working until very late at night for the past month without rest; and even after Valentina tried to talk to her so she could diminish her workload, the brunette hasn’t listened to her wife’s protests and each day she has been arriving even later.

Finally, after a long wait, the front door opens. Juls arrived carrying many things: scratch book, unfinished pieces of clothing, some fabric rolls, her purse, and a paper bag with some groceries that Valentina had asked her to buy. Val helped her to carry all the things inside the apartment. 

“ _Hola amor_!” Juliana approached her wife and kissed her lips, however the response wasn’t warm as usual. She knew instantly that Valentina was mad at her, but instead of pushing things by asking the obvious, Juls just kept taking the groceries out of the bag and placing them on the kitchen counter.

“ _Todo bien_?” Juls tried again.

“You tell me Juliana!” 

“ _Amor_ ….”

“Don’t even try to persuade me, Juls! It’s almost one in the morning and you’re just pretending it’s normal”.

Both always hated to argue and to be mad at each other, but sometimes it’s inevitable. Life is not only about love, cuddle, and sex all the time, even though for them it’s been mostly like that for the majority of their time as a couple (when they were dating and still is now that they’re married). But, Juls knows that this ‘talk’ isn’t one for the 'fluff category' of memories.

“Val, perdon. I know you get angry at me for this but…”

 _“For this?”_ Valentina had her face red and her tongue poking inside her cheeks.

“I love when you do that with your tongue, it’s so sexy!” Juliana succeeded in provoking a small smile on her wife’s lips, but the sweetness of her words weren’t enough to defeat the anger clearly notable in Val’s eyes.

Valentina leaned her body against the freezer door while watching Juliana moving around trying to avoid the discussion. She crossed her arms and placed it in front of her chest, waiting and staring deeply at the brunette.

“Val, I don’t want to argue. _Por favor_ , I’m tired and I am sure you are too…”

“You’re damn right, I’m exhausted! But, you don’t seem to be. _Osea_ , you’ve been arriving at home after eleven in the night for the past days… I don’t think you’re tired at all”. Val had a defying tone of voice that Juls had absolutely no pleasure to hear.

Juliana counted until ten in her mind, so she wouldn’t say anything stupid to worsen the situation. Juls knew that she was wrong for not resting properly, but that kind of ‘talking’ wasn’t what she wanted to have after a long day at work.

"Are we going to talk or we just keep pretending everything is fine?” Val insisted.

“And it isn’t?”  The brunette retorted harshly. 

“Yeah, ok. I’m going to bed then”.

“ _Amor, por favor_ …”

Valentina turned her body and left the kitchen completely ignoring Juliana’s pleads. She walked to the living room to take sleepy Cat into her arms, and just then, Juls noticed that their daughter was sleeping on the couch. Her heart became so tight inside her chest... the guilt wave she felt about Val’s protests just turned into a tsunami when she  realized that the little girl probably fell asleep waiting for her to come home.  

Juls followed Valentina to Cat’s room and she undone the bed so her wife could place the little girl comfortably on there. Val didn’t say a word, the silence was almost maddening to Juliana. They both kissed their daughter’s forehead and then headed to their own bedroom.

In a quick movement, Val changed her clothes to a camisole and laid on bed giving her back to Juliana. She turned off the lamp by her side and didn’t even wished her wife a ‘goodnight’ as they used to affectionately do every night. Juls got into the shower and after all her ‘before bed routine’, she laid down next to her wife.

Belly up, staring at the ceiling; Juls felt cold even though she was under a heavy and comfy blanket. However, it has never been only the blanket that heated her up, but also (and especially) the embrace of her lover, who at that right moment was very angry. And that feels awful. Juliana tried to avoid her own resentments, after all, she wasn’t doing anything wrong but Valentina seemed to disagree on that. The regret of being mad at each other for something so stupid was bigger than her pride.   

“Val” Juls tried in a low whisper. She knew that Valentina wasn’t sleeping just yet. Her heavy breathing and discomfort were notable; Juls knows her wife too well. After seconds of silence, she spoke again. This time with a higher tone of voice, not demanding, but pleading.

“ _Amor, por favor. No me gusta esto_. I don’t like to sleep with you mad at me”.

“Then don’t” Val replied dryly.

“Don’t what?” 

“Don’t sleep.  That way, at least, you’ll have time to think about what you’ve been doing since you don’t have time for anything anymore”. Val was completely mad.

“Oh Val, please. Don’t be so childish, I’m just….”

“What? _Excuse you!_ ” Val turned her body towards Juliana and then she sat up in bed. Juls instantly knew that the fight she didn’t want to have minutes before, was just about to begin.

“ _Amor_ , there’s no need for all that!” Juliana also straitened her body so they could talk eye to eye.

“There is no _need_? Juls, I asked you to buy eggs three days ago and you just remembered about it today…” Val raised a brow to emphasize how frustrated she was.

“Are we really fighting because I forgot to buy the eggs? Val, seriously?”

Val gasped deeply. Juls is lovely but she can be quite naïve sometimes, and it can be very irritant for Valentina to deal with. She just laid and turned her back to Juliana once more. The brunette was confused and the anger was about to erupt, but she tried to control it.  

“Oh, come on! _Estas de broma_? (Are you kidding?) _Amorrr_ …” Juliana tried to put her arms around Val’s waist but the other woman pulled her body forward to further the distance between them. Juls retreated, but the madness was quite intense now.

“I can’t believe that! You’re making me feel guilty for a dozen of fucking eggs…” She murmured crossing her arms against her chest.

“Don’t curse on our bed! And it’s not because of the eggs Juliana, don’t play the fool”. Valentina was dry and very decided to not 'surrender'. 

“You much enjoy when I curse against your ears…”   - Was the teasing a good strategy? - 

“JULIANA!”  -  _Nope -_

“Then tell me what I did wrong, because I’m clearly lost here! I’m tired, and I need to sleep in peace Valentina” The impatience tone on Juls’ voice was becoming more evident. Val didn’t respond. Juliana waited for minutes before she tried again.

“You talk about how Eva can be difficult, but deep down you’re just like her…”  - And the words just came out… -

“ _Que_?” Val turned her head to stare at Juls and the brunette tried to redeem herself but it was quite too late.

“Enough! Do you want sleep in peace? So grab your pillow and go to the living room. That’s it, I’ve heard more than sufficient from you today!”    

“Are you joking?”

“Do I look like it?”

Juliana humbly put her pillow under her left arm, and a blanket under the other. Of course, they had fought before, but never Valentina told her to leave their room and sleep on the couch. Five amazing years of marriage, when fights turned into hours of fervent love. This one just resulted to be as cold as North Pole.

Trying to find a reasonable explanation to what just happened, Juls could only get more frustrated. She rubbed her face and tried to adjust her body on the couch, which never felt so uncomfortably unappropriated. Her body was tired after a long day designing, cutting, and sewing clothes. It had been about ten minutes she’d laid down on there, but she already wanted to go back to their bed, mostly, to her wife. Juls has her pride though, and she can be very stubborn.

She tried to close her eyes but soon enough she heard some soft steps. Juliana pulled her body up, inclining herself to look over the sofa’s backrest. There was a small figure standing in the middle of the dark hallway.

“Who is there?” The soft and unsure voice echoed into the place.    

“It’s me baby, what’s wrong?” Juliana answered her little girl, who ran towards her. Cat jumped on her lap and hugged her mother firmly.

“ _Mamá_! I thought it was the bogeyman…” Juls couldn’t hold the laugh after her daughter’s statement. She embraced the little one even tightly, placing a kiss on her hair and smelling her sweet and unique scent.

“You thought the bogeyman was in our living room and you came here to personally check?”

“Sí!” she answered naturally.

“How courageous are you?” Juliana said proudly.

It could seem just parent’s words of encouragement, but Juliana really was amazed by how her daughter is brave and bold. When she was at Cat’s age, she would be scared of ‘stupid’ things like the wind blowing against the window, insects, the darkness… Catharina was facing it fearlessly.

“Mamá, why you and mommy were yelling at each other?”  Juls could see Cat’s sky blue eyes gazing at her even though there wasn’t much light in the place.

Juliana felt her throat drying. Val and Juls had a pact of never discussing anything in front of their daughter. If they ever had to talk (or argue), it would be only the two of them in privacy. Juliana didn’t want for Catharina to grow in a turbulent environment, like she did. She had watched so many fights from her mother and Macário that the majority of her memories from both of her parents together aren’t good ones. This, she never wanted to happen with her family.

Valentina also had seen her mother and her father arguing a few times, but nothing as bad as Juliana’s experience. When her parents were mad at each other, they would mostly not talk for some time, but she does remember the sadness she would feel for testimony it. So, it was one thing that both of them wanted to do better than their parents. They’ve promised to each other to be the best version of themselves for one another and for their daughter. The responsibility of having a child is beyond than just ‘educating’, it’s about raising a being through love and respect so, later on, the world can have an adult who might make some difference (for the better). That’s what a family must be about.

However, right now Juls felt like she just had failed it. Clearly, Cat had woken up because of their fight. It wasn’t intentional though. They just lost control of their tone of voices while the tempers elevated. Catharina stared at her waiting for some answer while caressing her mother’s cheek. Juls thought about saying that it was nothing she should worry about, but she will never lie to her daughter.

“I did something wrong that bothered mommy”.

“Did she ground you?” Juliana laughed at the question; the purity of Cat’s heart is something rare.

“Yes baby, kind of. She needs time to think, and so do I. For this, I am sleeping on the couch tonight as my ‘punishment’”. Juliana rubbed Catharina’s cheek and kissed her forehead.

“Can I stay here with you?” The sweetness of her words filled Juliana’s heart with so much love and affection.

“No baby, you don’t have to stay. You’re not ‘grounded’, just mamá” They both laughed.

“But mamá, I don’t want to leave you alone, the bogeyman can show up”. The words came out in a whisper, as if the little one was trying to prevent the ghost from hearing her.

“Why don’t we both sleep in your bedroom, that way you can protect me from him?!”Juliana just loved to go along with her daughter’s imagination, and not mentioning that it also would be more comfortable for both of them to sleep on the bed.

 _“Yeeees!”_ Cat spoke in excitement. 

Juliana got up from the couch holding Cat into her arms. They headed towards the room to lay down together on the girl’s bed. Juls notice that the size of the mattress was smaller than she could remember. Sometimes, Catharina would crawl in bed in between her mothers but Val and Juls’ bed is much bigger, enough to fit the three of them comfortably. In the contrary, Cat’s bed barely can fit the little girl herself. Laying down, Juliana just noticed that it might was time to buy a bigger bed to the – not so little anymore – girl, which meant to her more nights at work to deal with the expenses.

Cat laid down on top of her mamá's body, placing her head in between her mother’s neck and shoulder.  Juls pulled the blanket on top of them; the brunette’s feet were uncovered since her legs don’t fit into the bed. She doesn't care; the cold she previously felt once on the sofa, isn’t present anymore. She isn’t alone any longer. Juls has the warmth of the little arms around her body and Cat’s heart beating against her own.

Instead of falling asleep, they lost themselves in between conversations.  Catharina is a very clever young girl, curious and insightful. She often is very thoughtful on her questions, and Juliana is just impressed about how Cat can be more ‘mature’ than lots of other adults she knows... (and the girl is just about to complete five years old). They were talking about the stars and planets, a subject that she usually discusses with her mommy. Val and Cat are very passionate about the universe and its details; Juls just loves to watch them - mostly Valentina teaching their daugther about constellations and its meanings... But, sometimes she adventures herself on letting Cat ask her about it too, just like that dawn. 

“Mamá what’s brighter, the sun or the moon?”   

“The sun”.

“And what’s bigger, the sun or the moon?”

“The sun again”. Juls had some of Cat’s hair in between her fingers while she caressed her head.

“ _Porque_?” That phase of ‘whys’…

“God’s creation, baby”

“Is God a designer like you mamá?” Juls smiled widely, her daughter can be very creative sometimes.     

“Kind of, baby… but He’s way more talented. Can't even compare, in fact." Juls laughed.

"And does He work a lot too?"

"Yes Cat, much more than mamá does!"

“I don’t know about that…” Cat lifted her head from her mother’s chest to look at her eyes.  

“Why so, mi amor?” Juliana frowned her eyebrows to emphasize her interest on knowing what the girl had in mind.

“Mommy said that God is everywhere all the time... but if He works more than you do, how can He have time to be all over the places and you don’t?”

That made Juls’ eyes fill with tears. Does regret has a taste? If it does, Juliana was just feeling it. The bitter in her mouth was dominating her senses. That was a genuine question, simple but strong as a punch on the stomach.

“I am sorry mi amor. Mamá hasn’t been very present the past days, I’m very sorry!” A tear came down on Juls’ cheek, as she finally just started to understand why Valentina was so frustrated.

“Mamá, don’t cry! You don’t need to be sad, I can dance for you tomorrow” Cat placed both her hands on each side of her mother’s face to hold her and kiss her nose and eyes, just as Val does sometimes.

Juls didn’t know exactly what to feel: moved by her daughter trying to imitate her wife’s acts of care and affection, or confused at her words…

“Dance?” Juls asked.

“Sí, you missed my dance presentation today mamá...at school”.

 _“Mier….”_ Juls had totally forgot. She had that voice on the back of her head for the entire day warning herself about something important that she didn’t recall what was it. Now, she knew. Valentina had all rights to be mad at her; the chill of regret on her spine just transformed into a tornado inside her chest.

“ _Qué dijo mamá?_ (What did you say?)”  Cat had all her attention on Juliana, but not a single sign of sadness or disappointment on her eyes. Instead, she was being very comprehensive.

“ _Mier..coles. Miércoles_ , that’s what I said”.  Cursing in front of the little girl wasn’t ‘allowed’ either. 

“ _Pero hoy no es miércoles mama, es Viernes_! (but today isn’t Wednesday, it’s Friday)  That’s why you didn’t show up?”  

Juliana hugged Catharina as tight as humanly possible. How could she've been so lucky to have a daughter and a wife both so especial?! But she was letting them down, and it felt terrible. She, once again, apologized to her little one, holding her deeply into her arms. Cat just reciprocated the embrace, and kept saying it was fine because she could repeat the dance to her mother in the following morning. They played their typical ‘kiss war’ until Cat became tired enough to fall asleep.  

Juls' night was full of insomnia and regrets. Val pleading her to 'slow down' during the entire week just kept repeating on her mind. Her rude words and the little attention she gave to her wife… ‘ _I’m so stupid!_ ’  She said to herself. Her eyes were opened and even though she tried to sleep, she just couldn’t.  Juls spent a few more hours feeling remorse before finally losing the battle against her tiredness.  

 

 

Valentina woke up on a cold and empty bed. She looked over to her wife’s side to remember that she had ‘casted out’ Juls from their bedroom to the sofa. Val got up and headed towards the bathroom to do her morning routine. Then, she went to the kitchen to make herself some tea. On her way, she would have to pass by the living room. Surprisingly, she found an unoccupied couch. Juls’ pillow and blanket were on there, but no sign of the brunette. While the water was boiling, Val walked towards Cat’s room.

Opening the door very carefully trying not to make any noise, she saw one of the cutest scenes she’ve ever seen. Catharina and Juliana cuddling in such affectionate way, her heart almost couldn't take it. It's just too small to contain the immeasurable love she feels for them. She wanted to shower their faces with kisses, but Val decided to let them sleep a bit more. She closed the door and walked to the kitchen. After preparing her hot drink, Val returned to her bedroom with a mug filled with chamomile tea. Then, she grabbed a book and sat on the bed to read it.       

Juliana woke up with the sound of the door shutting. She looked down her chest to see a peaceful Catharina sleeping. Juls moved her own body in the lightest possible manner to place Cat on the mattress without waking her up.  She stepped - carefully - towards the door and left the room. Already at the living room, she could feel the sweet scent of chamomile coming from the kitchen. ‘ _Val was here_ ’, she thought and smiled. In a quick movement, Juls got to their bedroom door and stood there before entering.   

Val was focused on her reading; she had both legs crossed with a pillow on top of them serving as a support for the book placed on it. She had her back leaned against the headboard, and she was wearing a pair of glasses that Juls just loves so much. The glasses have transparent frames, and it highlights her blues eyes in a more intense way. Juliana spent a couple more minutes watching her sexy, beautiful, and amazing wife before knocking at the door to have her attention.

“Can I come in?” Juls asked with a low tone, unsure and quite regrettable.

“Of course Juls, you don’t need to ask permission to get in your own room!”  Val smiled when she noticed that her wife was staring at her, with puppy – but also hungry - eyes.

“Okay. I’ll use the toilet…” Juls smiled back and pointed her index finger towards the bathroom before walking in.

Valentina softly laughed on the thought of how Juliana manages to be so cute and also how her wife melts her so easily. Val wasn’t’ sure if she was still mad at her or not, it’s just hard to prevent her heart of instantly forgiving that half smile and those seductive brown eyes.     

After brushing her teeth and washing face, Juliana stepped out the bathroom and opened the closet to change her pajamas for a t-shirt and jeans' shorts. Val tried to keep her eyes on the book pages, but there was something more attractive in front of her to ‘read’. Juliana turned her body and walked towards her wife's direction. She silently sat on the bed next to Val, took the book from her hands and placed it on the side table. Juls caressed Valentina’s cheek and jointed their lips into a soft kiss. It instantly was reciprocated by Val. Juliana felt like an elephant was taken away from her shoulders.

‘Buenos dias!’ Juls said against her wife’s lips.

‘Buenos dias’ Valentina smiled and pulled her closer, to another kiss. This time, they let all the anger, disappointments, regrets, and needs out. Their love was 'guiding' the moment. Not so differently from the previous 'reconciliations', things started heating up very quickly. Before losing control, Juls pulled away.

“Val, we need to talk first. I need to apologize myself”

“Okay…” Valentina stared at her, holding the smile she wanted to release.

“ _Oye_ , I’m such a fool! I didn’t mean to say that thing about you being difficult as Eva. I should never said that…”

“If you said, it’s because you think so! Let’s not be dishonest with one another, please”.

“Baby, I really don’t think you are difficult. I said it because I was annoyed... I thought you were overreacting”.

“Uhum” Val poked her tongue against her cheeks and Juls couldn’t help but lick her own lips.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Valentina was focused on Juls' mouth.

“How do you want me to look at you Juls?” they both smiled.

“Amor, I’m an idiot. Please forgive me! I know I'm not doing enough to deserve the amazing wife and daughter I have, but I promise I’ll try to be better. I can’t lose you…”

“You really are an idiot ” Val agreed with vehemence, but before Juls could reply, she kept going. “You’re stupid if you think that you don’t deserve ‘us’ and that you’ll lose me or lose Cat… Juliana, we are crazy about you! There is no way that I could 'stop' loving you baby. I can’t  be mad at you even for a day, and I'm really trying hard to”

Juls smiled bashfully. She was even guiltier to have let that wonderful woman down, and her little ‘Val’ as well. 

“I’m sorry I’ve missed Cat’s first school presentation… and I’m also sorry for not listening to you through the past days. _Y también, perdón por olvidar de comprar los huevos_ (And also, sorry for forgetting to buy the eggs)” Valentina laughed hard at the last apology. She leaned and kissed Juls softly, breathing deeply to inhale the ‘smell of their love’ when their lips slightly separated.

“Now you get that I wasn’t mad just about the eggs hmm…” Val mocked.

“Sí, I just realized it when Cat told me about the dance… I’ve been so 'off' lately that I swear that I couldn’t remember it amor, it wasn’t intentional!” Juls bowed her head, ashamed. Valentina held her wife’s chin, forcing her head up so she could look her in the eyes.

“I know it wasn’t intentional, but can you tell me why you’ve been pushing yourself that much lately?”

“Well…” Juls was unsure of how to put in words what she was feeling, it always been difficult to her to express herself even though it changed considerably in the past years. Valentina watched her with those patient blue eyes, and much love on her touches. Her long fingers were softly rubbing Juliana’s neck and the brunette shivered. She just realized how much she missed Val.

“Baby…” Val insisted.

“Amor, es que... since we agreed to have another baby, I thought to save as much as we can, you know... just to make sure that we'll be able to afford the fertilization procedure, medical care, and then the diapers, clothes, food for four, Cat’s school and the bills, all at once…” Juls spoke frenetically and Valentina just understood why her wife was just spending so much time at work.

“Juliana… _amor, oye_. Why you just dind’t tell me that in the first place? I mean, wouldn’t it be easier to talk with me?”

“I don’t know. I just didn’t want you to worry about it too… I mean, I want to be enough for you, and for our family. I can’t give you the life standard you were used to have living with your father, but I will work my ass off, if necessary”.

“Have I ever told you that what we have isn’t enough, or did I give you any sign that I’m not happy with our life Juliana?” Val was clearly hurt; they came from very different backgrounds, but she thought it had already been buried in the past, a long time ago. It just seems that it didn’t, indeed.

“No Val, I didn’t mean that…”

“That’s exactly what it sounds like” Valentina stood up and started to walk side to side. “You’re very stupid sometimes Juliana. _Díos_!”

“ _Amor… mirame_!” Juls also stood up and placed her forehead on Valentina’s. “I’m just afraid of disappointing you, of losing the best thing that ever happened to my life.”

“Juls, it’s not because of money it would ever happen. I love you, and I would live under a bridge with you… do you hear that? I don’t give a fuck about material things; of course that having comfort is nice but it isn't all, baby. Do you really want to know why I was so mad with you?”

“Why?” Juls barely could speak.

“Because _I was the one afraid_! Afraid of you repeating the same mistakes my dad did. He used to work too much, all the time. My mother always tried to talk to him, ask him to diminish his workload, to be more present at home, for us. I was young, but I can perfectly remember how many birthdays he wasn’t there, the holidays, school presentations…”

Juliana couldn’t hold the tears. It was hot, like lava rolling down her cheeks. Burning.

“Baby, I don’t care if we’re rich or poor. I just want you - I want us. If we are not prepared to have another baby just yet, fine. We don’t need to do it now. But you need to talk to me and share your doubts and worries... I am here for you mi amor, I'm yours Juls, forever!"

“I’m sorry Val. I don't know why I was so stupid about not talking to you before. And I promise you that I won't be absent, amor! I've told you once and I'll tell again: work won't ever be more important for me than you and our daughter are. I'm sorry if I acted like it was... I clearly messed up.”

"Don't be too hard on yourself... sometimes you do act like an idiot... buuut you are _MY_ cute, and sexy, and lovely idiot!" Val whispered against Juls' ears and hugged her firmily.

They embraced each other for long minutes, both relieved for finally being on the same page again. Juls kissed her wife, carefully licking, tasting, and loving her.

“Amor” Juls whispered on Valentina’s lips.

“ _hmm.._ ” She answered with her eyes yet closed, her tongue searching for Juls' lips.

“Can we still have another kid? I don’t want it to muddle our plans…” 

“ _Claro que sí, Juls!_ ” Val melted with her wife’s sweetness.

“Te amo! You’re my life (a kiss on her neck), my strength (a kiss on her cheek), my love (lips and tongues jointed).

Val pushed Juliana against the mattress and they were about to keep ‘the making up' tradition when a soft voice interrupted them.

“Is that a kiss war?” Cat was standing at the door looking at them. Both laughed deeply and turned their attention to their daughter, Val’s body still on top of Juls’.

“Yes it is, and mamá is losing!” Valentina waved to Cat inviting her to jump on the bed and the girl didn’t take longer than seconds to land on top of them.

The three spent part of the morning talking and playing on bed. Juls had much to catch up. She would exchange passionate looks with Val now and then. They silently reaffirmed the vows they had swore to one another years ago, but it was even more meaningful now. _More than words_ could ever express.

 

_For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, until death… well, until we transmigrate/reincarnate to find each other once again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like stepping back a little because that way I'll have more liberty to give more details to this fic... make it more complete, maybe?! Idk...
> 
> My brain just doesn't work chronologically... hahaha my bad! 
> 
> Anyway... Thank you for reading! ♡


	5. Baby Cat

Valentina got into the apartment and heard a few noises coming from the kitchen. She instantly smiled by the comfort she felt for finally being 'home', practically running towards her. Juliana is her safe place (they’re each other's, indeed). 

“ _Hola hermosa!_ I’ve…” Juliana was interrupted by a soft and delicious wet kiss, both smiling and letting content sighs scape from their connected lips. “…missed you!” she completed before receiving another kiss.

“ _Hola hermosita, comportaste hoy?_ (hello little beauty, did you behave well today?)” Juliana kissed Valentina’s belly, pulling her t-shirt up just enough to have access to her skin.

“She’s not moving that much anymore babe, I think she’s finally settling to a comfort position”. Val answered for their baby yet unable to speak. She caressed Juliana’s hair while admiring the brunette whispering words of affection towards her abdomen.

“She’s a good listener _mi amor_! We had a talk last night…” Juls quickly kissed Valentina’s lips again and then the side of her neck, putting her arms around her wife’s waist.      

“When? I don’t remember it!” Val asked in Juliana’s ear.

“When you finally fell asleep. It was almost three in the dawn, I think…”

“hmm.. yeah? What did you two talk about?” Valentina now pulled her body back, placed her hands on each side of Juls’ face, gently rubbing her jawline with her thumbs.   

“I told her to show good manners today, let you enjoy the afternoon”.

“Well, she did listen to you! The afternoon with Lucia, Eva and my mother-in-law was very pleasant. I only felt queasy once, which is a new record!”  Both laughed. “But I still didn’t have much appetite” she completed.

Valentina at the beginning of the pregnancy wasn’t feeling too sick, but as the months passed, the nauseous started to be more frequent. In the past month, it became even more recurrent, since the baby's birth date is approaching.                  

“I know it has nothing to do with what we’re just talking now, but it sounds weirdly great!” Juliana smiled, proudly and gleaming.

“What _you're_ talking about  _amor_?” Val asked genuinely curious to know what could be the source of that happiness on her wife’s face.

“You calling my mamá your _mother-in-law._ It’s so satisfying to hear, I just…” Juliana inevitably let some tears fall. Rapidly, she tried to wipe them away, but Valentina held her hands to prevent her on doing it so.

“It’s ok to get emotional _chiquita_. Free your tears, they mean you’re happy, don't they?”

Juliana nodded, affirming her state of joyfulness and then she allowed herself to cry. Valentina held her tightly, also not containing her emotion. They embraced each other for a few more minutes, breathing the other’s scent, letting their hearts beat together.     

“ _Es que_ … we’ve been through so much. Sometimes I just don’t believe that this is real Val! It’s too good to be true,  _mi amor.”_

“Juls, I know! Sometimes I feel it too, but do you know what reminds me that this is real? …The smell of burned food, babe did you turn off the oven?”

Juliana quickly slipped herself from Valentina’s arms, but it wasn’t enough to prevent the lasagna from completely burning out. The smoke coming from it was massive, and Valentina had to open the kitchen windows in order to let it all out. Otherwise, the fire alarm would set off and they would be under water in instants.

 _“Mierda!”_   Juls shouted, frustrated.

Valentina was laughing hard, and soon enough Juliana joined her. They both walked out the kitchen and moved towards the living room. Juls made sure that Val wouldn’t inhalant the smoke, it wouldn’t be good for her wife neither for their baby. After repeating many  _‘it’s ok baby, don’t worry’_ , Valentina succeeded in convincing her wife that they would be fine, and also that kind of stuff happens now and then in the best families.

“I swear that I was keeping up with the cooking timing, but you distract me with your kisses and I lose my mind….” Juliana mocked.

“Now it’s my fault? I don’t kiss alone you know that?” Val replied ironically and they ended up making out in the middle of the living room. The women just stopped when Valentina’s stomach released a loud noise. The appetite she hasn’t felt earlier, at that very moment was evidently building up. 

“Wow! Was it your belly, or our girl is already talking?” Juliana pulled back to look at Valentina’s eyes as she placed her hand’s on her wife’s abdomen.

“I think both _amor_!” They laughed.     

“Well, I will have to go out to buy us some healthy food! Any sugestion my lady?”

“Yeees, I am craving for  _Pozole_ ” Valentina excitedly said.

“ _Amor_ , I said healthy! If you eat that right now, you won’t be able to sleep well. It’s too heavy…”

“It isn’t much heavier than lasagna Juliana!” Val interrupted her.

“Yes it is! I was cooking natural lasagna, with eggplants instead of pasta”. 

Juliana has been searching for ‘nutritious’ recipes since they heard the doctor confirm that Val was pregnant. Valentina had tried many different dishes just to please her wife, who doesn't measure efforts to make her happy. But, sometimes, she wants to eat ‘normal food’, just like that very night. 

“Amor, oye… It’s a wish! You’ve heard our daughter saying it: ‘ _Mamá, I want some Pozole’_ ” Valentina spoke with a childish voice, as if she was indeed repeating the baby’s request. She placed her wife’s hand on her belly, she knows it’s one of Juliana’s weaknesses. And then Juls couldn’t hold a guffaw much longer, her wife is too cute to handle.

“Do you remember that restaurant we went after your graduation cerimony? It was a few years ago but I can still feel the taste of it in my mouth right now… please babe!?” she licked her own lips and it was enough to Juliana lose her strength.

“Okay. I’ll go get it, but the chicken one…”

“ _Nooo_ … it must be pork,  _amorrr_. It’s the traditional!”

“No way you’re eating pork meat Valentina, especially at night baby! Chicken or nothing!” Juls stepped away from Valentina’s embrace and looked to her own hands, that way she wouldn’t give Val the chance to change her mind, with her blue puppy eyes. 

“ _Amorcito, mírame_!” Val said with her sexiest tone voice and Juliana shook her head, trying to maintain her eyes down. After laughing, Valentina tried another tactic. “Juliana, do you want our daughter to look like a pig? You remember your mother saying that it isn’t good to deny a pregnant woman her food desires or the baby’s face can take its shape…”

“That’s folklore Valentina, myths…” Juliana laughed, as she passed her fingers through her wife’s hair.

“And you want to verify its veracity on our daughter?” Valentina insisted, serious and pretending to be worried.

“ _Santo Dios! Eso es una chantaje de la peor especie Val_. (That is blackmail of the worst kind Val)”.

Of course, Juliana couldn’t deny that she had a bit of fear of the ‘myth’ being true. So she indulged herself to Val’s request. Juls not only bought the Pozole - pork meat -, but she also drove for about forty-five minutes to the restaurant to get it. When Juls got home with their meal, Valentina was so hungry that she devoured her own pork pozole entirely, and some of Juliana’s chicken pozole as well. The satisfaction on her wife’s face and the kisses she gave her afterwards were such rewards, worth losing the bargaining and the effort of practically crossing the city for food.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

They watched a movie together on the couch waiting for the food digestion, and soon enough Valentina felt tired and decided to go to bed.  Juliana followed her, and after their night hygiene routine, they laid down together. Juls decided to read a book, she knew that Valentina would be turning her body back and forth on the mattress trying to find a comfy position for at least the first hour. It has been like that for the past nights. The brunette almost doesn’t sleep. First, for worrying about her wife’s discomfort, and second because when she finally fall asleep, Val gets up to pee.    

So, books are being a good distraction to her. Surprisingly, that night, after twenty minutes Valentina was already sleeping. Juls turned off the lamps and squeezed herself in between her wife’s arms and big belly.

Juliana was having such a nice dream when she abruptly woke up with a hit. Valentina had accidently kicked her butt, after a tentative to turn around. ‘ _Ouch_ ’ Juls whispered more to herself, but Val heard it.

“ _Perdón_   _chiquita_! I just can’t sleep…” She tried to justify the apology.

“Let’s see, we slept for a total of… forty minutes. That’s getting better!” Juls mocked provoking a laugh on her wife. 

“You’re such a hero babe, you truly are! I don’t let you sleep for days and you still good humored…”

“And pretty!” Juls added.

“Absolutely pretty, even with black bags under your eyes in the morning” Val teased back, kissing her wife with tenderness. 

“Why can’t you sleep _mi amor_?” Juls asked as she caressed Valentina’s back.

“My breasts are sore, and I can’t sleep with my belly up... it’s uncomfortable in any position, it’s maddening!” The frustration tone was more than present on Val’s voice.

“ _Oh amorcito_ … do you want a massage?” Juliana offered already bending up, holding her body on her elbows.  

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you Juliana, seriously!” Val smiled and Juls hadn’t to be told twice.

The brunette promptly ran to the bathroom and got a body lotion (chamomile’s scent)  and spread some of it on her palms. Valentina lift her camisole so Juls could reach her breasts. Both laid on their sides, face to face. As soon the massage begun, Val’s nipples hardened on Juliana’s hands. She was touching her carefully, with much love and affection. Valentina couldn’t control herself and pulled Juls to a fervent kiss, with tongues and moans as they much enjoy.

“I missed you touching me!” Val whispered into her wife’s mouth.

“I did too _amor_ …” that was all Juls could form as a sentence. 

They were too turned on to stop, so Juliana moved her head to kiss Val’s neck while her hand still massaging her wife's breasts. Valentina hugged her wife firmly, moaning into her ear. Juls just loved how pregnant Val would feel everything multiplied by two (or even more) due to the hormones. However, the past days they didn’t make love, either because they both were too tired or because Val was feeling sick. So, cuddling had been the only 'activity' on their bed… even sleeping has been a difficult task these past days.     

Juliana felt the arousal dominating her senses when she took her face from Valentina’s neck to look at her. The woman had her eyes shut, but Val always closes her eyes while Juls kisses any part of her body – it’s like an instinctive response. But something was not alike the previous times, and Juliana just got the confirmation when Val softly snored. Juls almost couldn’t decide between being frustrated or laughing about the situation. She opted for the latter.

The brunette took her hands from under Val’s camisole, wrapped her within the blanket, kissed her forehead and declared her love into her wife's ear softly. Then, she also made herself comfortable and fell asleep after a while, just to wake up again in a couple hours ahead.

Valentina ran to the bathroom, and Juls quickly sat on bed. Her sight was dim, so she rubbed her heavy eyelids trying to fully open them. She took a look at the clock on the side table and it was almost three in the morning. Something was curious about that hour, Val would always be awaken around this time… she thought to herself.

“AMOR! Juliana come here! _Rápido chiquita_ ” Val screamed and Juls ran so fast as a marathoner would do.

“Val, are you ok? _Que pasa_?” She knelt down to look into Valentina’s eyes, which were widely open as she tried to observe something in between her legs. Val was sitting on the toilet, and she seemed to have figured out what was happening, so tried to explain it to Juliana.

“Amor, I woke up to pee… but I think a pee doesn’t last more than a minute,”

“ _Que_? Valentina, what do you mean?” Juls’ heart speeds up and her hands are now sweating.

“The water broke, babe” Valentina placed one of her hands on Juls’ shoulder and the other on her own belly. 

“What water Valentina?” She asked confused.

“The amniotic sac Juliana, which involves the baby!”

“Are you… _Neta_? Amor, are you sure?” Juliana stood up, already freaking out.

Valentina also stood up from the toilet, and the liquid inside of it was too thick to be only ‘pee’. They knew immediately that their daughter was on its way. Promptly, Juls grabbed the phone and called their doctor who luckily was on duty that dawn.

Doctor Alessandra Martinez instructed Juliana what to do in case of Valentina feeling extreme pain from contractions. The word ‘pain’ made her freeze just for picturing her wife’s body in contortion, and 'extreme' being in front of it just worsened her state of mind. Of course she knew that it was normal, and also that it would eventually happen, but there’s a huge gap between theory and action in these situations.

Totally the opposite, Val was walking around their bedroom calmly. She got the baby’s bag from their closet and placed it on their bed - they had prepared it a couple days ago. At first, it was expected to the child’s birth to be a few days ahead, but clearly, their kid is about to inherit Juliana’s anxiousness. Valentina smiled at the thought.

Juls was notably lost. She was walking around completely disoriented. Valentina noticed it and called her name a few times, but she didn’t pay any attention. Then, Val walked towards her and firmly took Juliana’s hands on hers. 

“Amor, I need you to calm down! You’re going to drive in a few minutes, and you’re out of your mind. Breathe deeply!” Val squeezed Juls' chin and the brunette smiled.

“How can you be so calm Val?”

“The chamomile scent”

“ _Que_?” Juls didn’t get it.

“The body lotion… its scent still on my skin, here, breathe some!” Val pulled her wife’s head and placed it on her chest. Juls instantly relaxed, laughing of how Valentina always find a way to help her being less tense.

“Come here!” Val kissed her lips and then they embraced each other for a few more seconds.

“ _Te amo!”_ Juls whispered.

“ _Yo tambem te amo, mi vida_! But we need to move, or our daughter will born in our bedroom and you’ll have to conduct it!”  

“ _Cierto_! Let’s go to the hospital then” Juliana barely freaked out again just for picturing the scene, but Valentina’s guffaw brought her back to reality.

They quickly changed their clothing, Val dressed in a comfy dress and Juliana jeans and a t-shirt. Juls grabbed the baby’s bag and also Valentina's bag (with their documents, some clean clothes, etc.), and placed them on her left shoulder while holding Val on the other side.

Already inside the car on their way to the hospital, Valentina called their family to let them know that the baby was coming. She talked with Lucia - who was already crying just for being aware of it. Val asked her stepmother to spread the word on her family’s side. Then she called Lupita, who also celabrated the news with excitement.

Juliana was totally focused on the road, which - thankfully - was without much traffic due to the late hours. In less than ten minutes, they made it to the hospital entrance. Valentina was already feeling some contractions, but she was still relaxed. Before leaving the car, she held Juls' face in between her hands and kissed her passionately.

“Everything will be okay babe, _te amo_!”

“ _Te amo Valentina, por todo siempre!”_

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Doctor Alessandra greeted them warmly. They were caught up in between conversations when Valentina felt a strong contraction, Juliana had to hold her to prevent her wife from falling. That was the main signal that the baby was in a ‘hurry’. Fast enough, the nurses helped Valentina to change into hospital clothing and so did Juls.

“Juliana, we’ll exam Valentina to make sure she’s ready. You can go outside for a while if you want…” The doctor said.

“Okay, I’ll go check if our family has arrived and I'll come back in a few minutes… Don’t start without me!” She kissed Valentina’s forehead and swore eternal love in her ears once more.

“Don’t worry, it might take at least one more hour until we begin. It will depend on how ready your wife’s body is. Calm down, drink some water, and relax. We’ll take care of her, and I tell someone to call you as soon as she's ready” Alessandra is more than their doctor, she became a confident friend for them, always sweet and very attentive.      

Juls rushed to the waiting room to find Leon and Lupita talking. The scene is always weird, her father-in-law in her father’s body talking politely with her mother… It just doesn’t get less awkward with time, but they try hard to keep relations as natural as possible. 

 _“Hola hija, como esta Valentina?”_ Lupe hugged her with so much affection that she could cry, and she nearly did.

“She’s ok, just started feeling a few contractions…” Juls stepped towards Leon and also gave him a long hug.

“Send _mi niña_ a kiss when you go back inside, okay? I love you both!” Leon notably was feeling emotional, but who wasn’t? The brunette nodded and smiled.

Lucia in instants joined them, also hugging and kissing Juls. She had bought coffee for them,  and Panchito was helping her to carry it all. Juliana contently sighed once she felt the hot liquid making its way down her throat. She really needed another one, but she didn’t have time to go get it because the nurse called her back to the delivery room. After a few more rounds of kisses and hugs, Juliana felt more relaxed and prepared to support Valentina.

Once she stepped into the room, after passing through all the hygienic procedure, Juliana saw Val laid down on her side to receive the anesthesia. Juls was scared when she noticed the size of the needle, and somehow she felt the pain on herself just for imagining it inside Valentina’s back. 

After the doctor’s consent, Juls approached Valentina and stood by her side holding her hand. Not willing to see the needle entering into her wife’s skin, she knelt down and locked her brown eyes on the blue ones. Val squeezed Juliana’s fingers as she felt the pain of the anesthesia coming in her back.   

“Sorry babe, I crushed your fingers!” Valentina whispered, her voice lower than Juliana ever heard.

“It’s ok. I’m here for you; squeeze it as much as you need…” Juls tried to smile to suppress her nervousness.

“No way, we’ll need it in a few days… I cannot break it!” Val teased, also trying to remain herself calm. Juliana laughed softly, and without wasting any other second, she kissed her wife’s lips.

“hmm… it tastes like coffee!”

“Yes, I drank a few swigs of it. Lucia bought some cups and kindly gave me one. Your dad sent you a kiss, mamá, Panchito and Lucia did too…” 

“And the others?”

“Didn’t arrive yet, but they’re on their way babe. Don’t worry!”    

The dialogue ceased once the doc turned Valentina around, so she would lay down with her belly up and spread  her legs widely so they could start. Juliana’s face became white as a cotton, but she did her best to remain herself on her feet, never letting go Val’s hand.  

After a bit more than two hours of efforts, Valentina started shouting louder and squirming with more intensity. Juliana was sweating badly, and the tiredness was just hitting her. But she did not take a step away from her wife, who was the one feeling the real fatigue. About to complete three hours of screams and contortions, Valentina finally felt her body hit the mattress. She was completely exhausted, but the low sound of crying paid off the entire endeavor.   

Juliana was sobbing, bending down to kiss her wife’s sweaty face. Valentina with the little strength left in her body, lifted her right arm and threw it around Juls' neck. The nurse placed the little baby in between Valentina’s chest and Juliana’s face. The sound of her crying made both of them smile in between their tears.

Straitening her body, Juliana kissed Val’s forehead and then their daughter’s, yet to be cleaned. But Juls didn’t care, all she wanted was to be near the women of her life. The baby instantly stopped crying after the touch, and everyone in the room smiled with tenderness for witnessing such beautiful scene. Subsequently a yawn, the baby opened her beautiful blue eyes to stare at her mothers watching her passionately.

“Mrs. I’m sorry to interrupt but we need to take the baby for the cleaning room, and your wife also needs to rest now”. The nurse brought both back to reality. Juls kissed her wife’s lips once again and then accompanied the nurse and her daughter to the other room. She watched in awe the baby being washed without any strives. The little one peacefully enjoying the massage on her head with very few hair, while her tiny blue eyes scanned the environment around her.

The brunette just couldn’t understand what she was feeling, something entirely new and different. She was so happy that her chest could explode, and at the same time, she also felt a wave of insecurity. ‘ _That life depends on me now…_ ’ she thought. But all her self-doubt vanished completely when the nurse placed the baby into her arms, and she held her softly but securely. No words could ever describe how love took control of her body. 

“I think I should go tell my family that….” It was complicated to form sentences with the carousel of emotions inside herself.

“Yes Mrs. Carvajal-Valdés! I’ll finish cleaning up your daughter and then I’ll take her to your wife. You can go and give the great news to everyone and then you all can join them in the room later!” The nurse kindly took the baby, and Juliana left. She felt so light that she might would soar on her way to the waiting room.

Once Juls got closer to her family, she couldn’t control the teardrops. Lucia and her mother holding hands, what seemed like they were praying together. Guillermo, Panchito, Mateo and Leon talking. Eva by herself in the corner, apprehensive. She was the first one to see Juliana. Surprisingly, Eva ran towards her with anxiousness. Juliana smiled, and no words needed to be spoken.

Eva embraced Juliana so firmly – lovingly - that the brunette cried hard. She felt so much happiness from that act. After all the doubts her sister-in-law had about the love that she feels for Valentina, and everything they had to overcome to finally have a good relation with that level of respect... Valentina’s sister was there, hugging and crying with her. In instants, all other family members were celebrating between tears and smiles as well. That moment would be in Juliana’s mind forever.

Juls hugged every single one of them, but her mother’s embrace was something more special to her. Lupita was genuinely happy and thrilled. The same Lupita that once before didn’t agree with their relationship, but also the same one who supported her more than anyone when Valentina asked for her hand.

“ _Cómo está mi nieta?_ _Y mi nuera?_ (How’s my granddaughter? and my daughter-in-law?)”.  Lupe asked between happy tears.

“ _Están bien mama_! _Muy bien_ ” Juls smiled widely, radiantly and fulfilled.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

After a couple hours resting, Valentina woke up. She noticed that her wife was sleeping on a chair by her side, with opened mouth and releasing some funny sounds. She smiled, completely in love. Juls had been dealing with so many things for the past days, caring all the weight of the world on her shoulders so she could focus only on being healthy for their baby. Val was so proud of her wife, so very proud.

Juls woke up when the nurse opened the room’s door to check on Valentina and also the baby. After acknowledging that everything was fine, the nurse left the three by themselves.

“ _H_ _ey hermorsa_!” Juls kissed Val’s lips tenderly.

“ _H_ _ola mi amor_ …”   

“Are you feeling ok? Would you like some water or anything else?”

“Just want you to slow down a little bit…” Val smiled pressing their lips together again.

“I’m just taking care of you _preciosa_ ”

“I know Juls, but you’re also tired. And I'm worried about you! Have you eaten something already?”

“Not yet… but I’ll after we finally decide our daughter’s name. I was waiting for you to wake up but I ended up falling asleep... Anyway, we need to do it as soon as possible amor, so I can go register her."

“ _Yo sé_ … Bring her here, closer to us!” Valentina asked Juliana, and the brunette took the baby from the crib next to Val’s bed. Juls placed the little girl on her wife’s arm and both smiled so widely that their cheeks almost couldn’t take it. They stared at her for a few minutes, in silence. The little one opened her eyes and yawned, Val kissed her nose.

“I’m very glad that she doesn’t look like a pig amor!” Juls joked after a few seconds of silence.

“Yeah, now you're...” Valentina laughed hard, remembering the blackmail she did to Juliana last night to succeed in convincing her wife about the pozoles with pork meat.   

“She does look like a little cat though, with those stunning blue yes!” 

Juliana’s statement gave Valentina an insight. They didn’t have decided just yet what name to give for their daughter, and agreed to wait until seeing her face to choose a name between three options they had. And after Juls’ words, Val realized that their little girl really looked like a little cat, so cute and with hypnotizing eyes.  

“That’s it amor… Cat!” Val exclaimed.

“ _Que_?”

“Our daughter’s name! Catharina – Cat!” 

The smile on Juliana’s face was uncontrollable after they realized that the baby was watching them, so attentively as if she could understand what her mothers were talking about.

“ _Oye_ Catharina Carvajal Valdés, today we begin our adventure. Your clever, sweet, sexy, and beautiful mommy, tu y yo. We’ll discover many things together, learn with one another, laugh, and sometimes even cry. We want you to take this world by the hand, explore, experience. You can be whatever you want, and we will make sure to be by your side to support you. I can’t promise that you won’t ever fall, fail, or be disappointed. But, your mommy and I will be there for you no matter what, and we’ll remind you that you can always get up, try again, and recreate yourself. I wish – from the depths of my soul - that you'll never have to fear being yourself, don't ever be afraid of living your personality or listening to your heart. What I can promise you is that if the rest of the world doesn’t understand your uniqueness, you'll forever have your mothers - Valentina and I - to protect you. Cat, we will do our best (every single day) to guarantee that you’ll always live surrounded by happiness, liberty, and especially by love. Our love for one another and for you”.

Juliana after her words kissed Cat’s tiny hand and then wiped some of Valentina’s tears, who speechless had her blue eyes fixed on her wife’s brown ones. Juls smiled and softly kissed her lips. The girl who couldn't express her feelings not so long ago, just left the talkative one wordless. They looked down at their daughter when she made some noises, just like a purr.  

“You’re really a like little cat, aren’t you?” Juliana laughed and the baby’s response was a smile, melting their hearts. And both agreed instantly that she's definitely their little Baby Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I thought it would be only fair to explore a little more about Cat, since the main idea of this fic was about her when I started. This fic was planned to be one chapter only, but some friends asked for another and now I am also enjoying to write more things about this Juliantina's point of view. Anyway, this chapter is the longest so far... and I must admit that it just turned out to be my favorite. I really liked this one, what about you guys? 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	6. Día de Muertos-Vivos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired in a friend's suggestion by a comment in the previous chapter - about how Juliantina deal with their intimacy/sex life being parents and having successful careers.
> 
> So, dear _Fleabag16_ , this chapter is dedicated to you and I truly hope you'll like it (and everyone else too!) 
> 
> I would like to thank each and every comment, it makes me very happy!  
> 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia de Muertos = Day of the Dead

Valentina has been kocnking her fingers on the table for the past ten minutes. Most meetings are boring, but this one is definitely getting into her nerves. It was Eva’s idea to hire a ‘coaching company’ to help the newspaper employees to improve communicative and creative skills. So far, they were improving ‘sleeping skills’…  She quickly looks at the watch on her pulse, and only then, she notices that she’s late. And she hates being late to get her daughter after school.

Val searches for Mateo’s eyes, who is equally trying to pay attention on the presentation but he’s doing a terrible job on keeping himself awake. Then she glances at the others editors, who also are barely paying attention to what is being said. After a yawn, she finds the courage to interrupt the man who doesn’t seem to notice how everyone is bored and tired.

“Excuse me Mr. Adrian, _aquí_ (here)!” She speaks and he promptly stops. Everyone looks at her, quite confused but glad that she managed to succeed in making the man to shut up.   

“ _Sí, Valentina!_ Do you have a question? And it's not Adrian, remember? I’m _Señor_ _Creatividad_ (Mr. Creativity)” he says excitedly.

“Yeah yeah...  _En verdad_ , I just want to know how long this is going to take. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want to be rude, but my daughter was released from school already…” She tries to be as polite as possible.  

“Yes, hmm… I’ll take a few more hours. There are some other details on my presentation to go through, and Señora Eva told me that those were very important points to discuss with you guys…”

After his words, every single person in the room sighs deeply. A 'few more hours' listening to that crap… Valentina looks at Mateo as If she was begging to leave, but he’ll be screwed if he doesn’t obey to Eva’s orders. Val understands it right away, there’s no way to escape this one, none of them. They have to stay and watch it or her sister will freak out.

“Well, then I need to go outside for a minute… I need to call my wife and tell her to go get our daughter”. Valentina sees it as the only solution. 

“We all can use a break, right Mr. Adrian…” Mateo saw it as an opportunity to - at least – rest his ears.

“It’s _Señor_ _Creatividad_ , and yes you can have a five minutes break and….” Before he could finish, everyone quickly stepped out of the room.

Valentina called Juls, who said she could pick Cat up from school but she would have to take some work home in order to finish her designs in time for the end of the week. Val had to agree, even though she doesn't like the idea of Juls working at home and not getting proper time to rest… However, when business must be done it must be done.

 ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Juliana and Cat arrived at home singing together ‘Hakuna Matata2’, one of the songs from Lion King that the little one absolutely loves. They were listening to it in the car, so they just continued the song on their way into the apartment.

Catharina was dancing and screaming with such energy that Juls sometimes just doesn’t understand where it comes from. The little girl threw her backpack on the floor and ran towards the living room. Juliana closed the door with her foot; her hands were full of fabric rolls, wools, and silk.

“ _Mamá_ , can we watch Lion King?” Cat asked while taking her shoes off to jump on the couch.

“Yes, but shower first!”

“ _Oh no... Mama no lo quiero_ …” (I don’t want to…)

“ _Vamonos señorita, ahora. Andale_ …” (Let's go little Miss, now. Come on!) Before the girl could finish the protest, her mother raised the tone of voice just enough to emphasize it was not an option, but a command. Without any further resistance, in instants Cat was on the bathroom. Juliana helped her daughter to get cleaned and to change into neat and comfy clothes.

Then, Juls would have to prepare dinner but the amount of work waiting for her, made her order pizza, even though it was still Tuesday. They had an agreement of only eating junky food on weekends, but rules are made to be broken and Catharina just loves when it happens. The food arrived at the same time as a Valentina text message. She was pissed off because the ‘fucking meeting’ – her own words as Juls read and for that released a laugh – was taking longer than planned.

Juliana and Cat ate together while watching the movie (for the hundredth time…). Catharina was so focused on the TV that she didn’t even notice when Juliana slipped away to work. The brunette was drawing on the living room table, from where she could keep an eye on the little girl – completely tired and sleepy after filling her belly with exceptional four slices of pizza.  

After a couple hours, Juls looked at her phone to realize it was ten past nine. Which surprised her; first because she didn’t notice the time passing by so fast, and second because Val never comes home that late. Juliana thought about calling her, but she decided to wait a bit more since her wife had already warned her about the ‘extension’ of the meeting.

“Mamá, can I watch another one?” Cat screamed from the couch when the movie ended.

“It has passed your bed time, _mi amor_ …”

“But mommy didn’t arrive yet, and I want to see her!”

Catharina can be very good at bargaining, and Juls just remembered when she had arrived late at night and Cat was sleeping on the sofa waiting for her… the little one certainly wouldn’t easily obey on this one. Therefore, instead of debating, Juliana had a better idea which she could tire the girl and soon enough she naturally would fall asleep, and also Juls could spend some time with her.

“Cat _,_ why don’t you come here to help me with these drawings?” The girl excitedly ran towards her mamá. Juls placed her daughter literally on the table, where she sat next to the pencils and scratch book.

“Are those dresses for _Dia de Muertos mama_?”

“ _Sí mi amor!”_

As Juliana’s work is recognized nationally and internationally, her signature [Carvajal-Valdés] is one of the most wanted in the country for big festivals and celebrations. This year, a magazine - very famous worldwide - had contracted her services and exclusive designs for a fashion show in celebration of the _Dia de Muertos_ (Day of the Dead). The photos of the event would be published by the magazine in seven countries in Latin America, and three in Europe.

“What do you think of this one?” Juls showed her daughter one of the designs, yet to be finished.

“ _Me gusta mucho_ (I like it a lot)” She answered with much enthusiasm.

They spent a few more minutes talking and going through some of the designs. Cat loves the holiday and its celebration. She enjoys it more now that she has the age to understand a little better what traditions are and the meaning behind it. Also, her favorite part is to dress according to the occasion, and to paint her face as a skull to watch the traditional parade in downtown Mexico City.

“D _e que colores pongo ese vestido, Cat?_ (What colors do I put on that dress Cat)”

“ _Naranja y verde. No no… rosa y verde_ (Orange and green. No… pink and green)”.

“Green is really your favorite color, isn’t it?” Juls smiled.

“Sí. Mike Wazowski is green, and lemon is green too…” The girl tried to justify her choice to her mother, cutely tilting her head as she thought about it.

“And lemon happens to be your favorite fruit then…”

“Sí!” She had no doubt on her words and a smile on her lips.

“You’re really a unique kid, and I love it about you! _Te amo mucho_ _mi amorcito_ ” Juls covered her daughter’s face with kisses while the little girl lost herself in between soft laughs.  

When Juliana saw the yawn on Cat’s mouth, she almost celebrated her ‘victory’, but it was too soon to declare herself the ‘winner’.

“Mamá, can we watch _Coco_ 3?! _Por favor por favor por favor_ ….” This movie is one of Cat’s favorites, just tied on top with Monster Inc. Juliana likes the movie, it’s cute and it has a great message, it also values Mexican culture, BUT she had seen it for millions, no…. BILLION TIMES.

Catharina knows the lines from all the characters, the songs… she has to sing along each and every one of them. Definitely, it’s cute, but after the billionth time it’s just hard to hear it again and again. When Juls had no arguments to prevail over Cat’s request with those blue puppy eyes staring at her, Valentina opened the front door and the girl jumped from the table to hug her mommy. ‘ _Saved by the bell_ ’ Juliana whispered relieved.   

“Mommy, I missed you!”

“I missed you too, _chiquita_. I’m glad to receive this kiss and this hug, but shouldn’t you be already sleeping?” Val was holding Cat, who had her legs around her mother’s waist and her arms around Valentina’s neck.   

“I was helping _mama_ and waiting for you! But I’ll brush my teeth…”

Juls looked towards the little girl in disbelief. She offered no resistance to Valentina while, with her, Cat always tries to bargain. Val laughed at Juliana’s expression knowing what her wife was thinking.

Catharina ran to the bathroom to prepare herself to go to bed. Juliana put her work away and stood up to greet her wife. They kissed for a while before talking. Valentina spent at least five minutes in a monologue complaining about Eva’s stupid coaching idea.

She walked towards the kitchen while taking off her shoes and still talking with no pause, Juls only listening. When Val finally realized she was uncontrollably speaking, she stopped only to acknowledge the pizza boxes on the counter.

“Pizza on a week day Juls? _Neta?_ ”

“Babe, I had to work and I would not have time to cook…”

“It’s ok. I am starving and I can eat whatever is left in here,” She said already taking one slice and biting it hungrily.

“I bought classic Margherita for you, it’s in the other box”. Juliana kissed Val’s shoulder from behind.

“I have an entire box of my favorite pizza just for me? Juls, have I said how much I love you?” Val didn’t waste time to open the other box and dig into it.

“Not since you arrived…” She smiled.

“Come here babe” Valentina had tomato sauce on her lips and Juliana gladly licked it all. “ _Te amo preciosa!_ ” The kisses were heating up and hands searching each other’s bodies with more necessity when Cat screamed from her bedroom waiting for her goodnight kisses.

They both headed to their daughter’s room so Cat could finally get some sleep. Then, Juliana decided to take a shower while Valentina would finish eating. When they ‘met’ again, Juls was steeping out of the bathroom tied up on a towel. Of course, Valentina didn’t resist and embraced her wife tightly.

“You know what, not just Cat missed you….” Juls said against Val’s ear.

“Oh babe, I’m sorry! What can I do to make up for that?” She teased, and again when things were going to the ‘next level’ and Juliana was about to let her towel drop, but Valentina pulled back.

“What…?” Juls was confused.

“Babe I need to take a shower. Can you please wait ten minutes?”

“Okay…” Juliana let Val go, still breathing speedily. “Do you think you could make it in eight, though?” The brunette asked genuinely turned on and anxious to make love with her wife, but Valentina seemed to take it as a joke as she laughed getting into the bathroom.

As Juls felt a bit cold, she decided to put on her panties and a t-shirt and lay under the blanket until Val could join her in bed. The problem was that Valentina took about fifteen minutes, and Juliana’s tiredness defeated her own intentions to stay awake and have sex with her wife. Soon enough Juliana was snoring softly, and Valentina could only laugh when she climbed on bed.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Juliana woke up with her phone buzzing on the side table. She reluctantly bended up to get the call. It was her atelier assistant (Alejandro), to let her know that one of the main models would make her fitting proof that morning. And since the model is ‘very busy’ and her schedule is quite full, it had to be done when the model would have the time to do so. _‘I hate these selfish bitches, they think the world spins around them…'_ Juls murmured to herself after hanging up.    

When the brunette looked to her side, she didn’t see her wife. Juliana took a look at the watch and it was a quarter before eight, and Val never gets up that early. ‘ _she must have gotten up to pee then...’_ she thought to herself while making her way to the bathroom, just to find it equally empty. With a confused frown on her face, she cleaned herself and then quickly walked to the kitchen to find her wife there, cooking.       

Valentina had her hair up in a messy bun, perfectly highlighting the curve of her neck and shoulders. Her body barely covered by one of Juliana’s t-shirt and a red pantie that made Juls instantly smile. That woman is stunning, and Juliana felt herself in a movie scene. She just stood there to watch her wife moving in what seemed to be slow motion. Juls ‘woke up’ when Val burned her finger and cursed.

“ _Puta madre_ _!”_

“Here, let me help you…” Juliana speedily walked towards her and placed her hand under running waters in the sink.

“I didn’t see you there babe” Val said surprised.

“I’ve been there for a couple minutes…”

“Aren’t you a creepy stalker?!” Val teased turning around to quickly kiss Juliana.   

“I couldn’t help it, you’re too sexy when you cook!” Juliana held Valentina firmly by the waist, leaning her body against the counter island.  

“About that, you supposed to wait in bed. I was going to feed you there this morning, but you ruined my plans _señorita_!” 

“Oh… I’m sorry. I would really have enjoyed breakfast in bed, even more if you were the main plate…” Juls wasted no more time. She joined their lips softly, but in seconds, tongues were sliding together and hands squeezing more tightly. Val pulled for air but Juliana still searching for her. “Now, that is a hungry woman!” Val whispered on her lips.

“ _Val, mi amor, te extraño_ …”

And that was enough to Valentina turn off the fire heating the stewpot with the slices of bacon she was doing and decided she was going to do her wife instead. Juliana was quite desperate, they haven’t had sex for nearly a month, it was almost maddening to the designer. Val, equally, was about to climb the walls since their busy schedules have been preventing them to have the minimal of intimate moments (actually, none at all for the past weeks).

Pressing Valentina against the fridge, Juls pulled up her wife’s shirt up to kiss her breasts. They were completely horny - _in need_. Val sticked her nails on Juliana’s neck, pulling the brunette’s hair fiercely and at the same time pleasantly provoking louder moans on both. Juls slipped her left hand inside Val’s panties to hold her butt, while the right hand was caressing her hips.

“ _Mamáaaa_ ….”

Juls and Val jumped quickly, trying to fix their clothes back to place as soon as possible when they heard soft steps towards the kitchen. ‘Luckily’ Cat had screamed before getting there, otherwise she would catch them on act. Not that the little girl haven’t seen her mothers kissing fervently before, but sex is a very different story…

When Cat arrived in the kitchen Juliana was still helping Valentina to calm down, holding the tall woman from behind as she was trying to put her panties back in place. For Catharina’s point of view, they were just hugging.

“ _Buenos díass…_ ” The little shouted, innocently walking towards them.

“ _Buenos días_ _amorcito_ _!_ ” Juls turned back to take Cat into her arms since Val had already recomposed herself (or nearly had).          

Holding a guffaw forming in her throat, Valentina also tried to react naturally and placed a kiss on the little one’s forehead. Juliana avoided eye contact with her wife for a few minutes, to equally prevent herself from laughing. When Cat ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth, both couldn’t hold it anymore.

“That was close!” Valentina joked.

“Indeed, close…” The double meaning on Juliana’s words revealed some frustration, but never losing the sense of humor.

“The three of us still can have breakfast though… we haven’t done it for a few days now!” Val tried to keep things light, even though she was a bit distressed too.

Before Juliana could agree, her cellphone rang again. Alejandro was calling to inform (not ask) that the model had just changed her fitting proof from 11am to 9:30am. Juls looked at the clock in the microwave and she saw it was 8:15 already. And then, she got pissed off.

“It looks like we won’t have breakfast together this morning…” Val stated after Juliana hanged up and cursed.

“Sometimes I just hate these models, they’re….” Juls was about to let escape a bad word again when she noticed Cat back into the kitchen and already listening to her attentively. “…loathsome!” she completed after some thought.

“Nice vocab babe!” Valentina mocked, with a beautiful smile that melted Juliana instantly.   

“Amor, I really have to go”. Juliana justified to her wife, but mostly to herself. Val agreed with a nod and a wink, then Juls quickly moved to their bedroom to shower and change her clothes. In fifteen minutes, she was ready, running to the kitchen to at least drink some coffee and to say goodbye to her girls.   

“Babe, can you pick up our daughter from school today too?”

“Yes, sure. You’ve more coaching this evening?” Juls asked while taking a sip of the hot drink.

“No. I have to organize an event that will happen next Friday morning, you know… an international magazine will cover a fashion show from a very talented and _hot_ Mexican designer, and so they asked us to help them with equipment and press services. Our newspaper will be the official local representative, and we’ll have live broadcasts on social media…”

“ _No… Val, me estás tomando el pelo!_ (You’re kidding me) why haven’t you told me before?”

“Because I didn’t have time Juls…” Val was proudly smiling.

“I don’t like when you have to work with _hot_ women you know, I get jealous…” Juliana softly joined their lips and the simple touch was bringing the arousal back to her body.     

“I totally get it. Luckily, that _hot woman_ is my wife…”

“Your wife is the luckiest then…”

They could go on that flirting game forever, but time wouldn’t stop and Juliana was about to be late. She kissed Val one more time and then kissed and hugged Cat, who was eating her cereal.

“No pizza tonight _amor_!” Val warned before the brunette crossed the front door.

After hearing a ‘ _oooh._.’ from Cat, Juls turned around and shouted before leaving, “ _Día de Tacos bebé…_ (Tacos' day baby)” and even  from outside and with the door closed she could still hear her daughter excitedly celebrating.  

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Subsequently leaving Cat at school, Valentina already found herself ‘surrounded’ by work at the newsroom. Besides the Dia de Muertos fashion show, the newspaper will also cover the traditional parade in Mexico City. So, being two days before the holiday, they would had to work twice as much in order to be prepared for both events.

Guille, much more relaxed - for being the sports editor and not having to work upon deadlines this week – noticed Val’s stress and decided to help his lil sister. He took her away from her desk and pulled her towards the coffee room for a break.

“ _Hermanita_ , take a sit. The work won’t disappear from your desk, it’ll be there when you go back”.

“That’s very encouraging Guille, gracias!” She replied and both laughed when she sat down.

“You look terrible!” he spoke with an emphasizing tone.

“Well, you’re very sweet today… why the great mood?” she mocked.

“I am just saying the truth, I never lie to you. In fact, if I didn’t know you and my sister-in-law very well, I’d think you’re tired because of work… but as I know, I can imagine who is tiring you that much!” he winked with a silly face.                

“ _Oh dios_ , I really wish it was Juls who was ‘tiring’ me…” Without noticing, she spoke aloud. It was too late, her brother was already staring at her confusingly.

“It’s not what you’re thinking Guillermo… we just don’t have as much time as we did before. The past weeks have been insanely busy, for both of us”. She explained but he was still in disbelief.

“You’re telling me that you and Juliana hadn’t had sex for more than weeks? Well, that’s new…” he laughed and received a soft punch on his arm for that (not that soft…).

“I know… we used to make love almost every night, but now whether we’re too tired or we still have too much work to do. I don’t even remember the last time we’ve laid down together, just to simply cuddle. It's awful, I miss her so much, and notably she’s struggling as well” Val ran her fingers through her hair, frustration all over her face.

The siblings quitted talking when a man (one of Guille’s reporters) entered in the place to grab some coffee. He just noticed he was interrupting a ‘confidential talk’ when an awkward silence filled the room. Quickly he left the two alone again.

“ _Entonces_ , what are you two doing to solve this?” Val kept her head down, and he got the message. “You’re not even talking about it? Vale…”

“We don’t have _time_ Guillermo, do you think I’m overstating it?”  Valentina raised the tone of her voice, notably overstressed. “ _Perdón_ , I didn’t mean to yell at you. it’s just…”

“Complicated?!” he completed her thought and she nodded in response. “ _Oye,_ I think you should talk about it with your wife. I mean, when Renata and I don’t have time to you know… we schedule a day in the week that we’ll do it. It doesn’t matter what happens that day, the work, family matters, a comet falling on earth… we just make it!” he stated proudly.

“You’re ridiculous!” She laughed.

“You should give it a chance, before one of you lose the reasons…”

“Or our daughter catch us on act…” She interrupted him with a guffaw.

“No way? _Neta_?” he joined her laughing.     

She told him about Cat this morning, and how desperate they were to act normally in front of their daughter after almost being caught. Guillermo was cracking up, he knew exactly this desperation his sister was talking about, Renata and himself weren’t nothing close to be ‘saints’ neither.

“Well, it must be even harder for Juliana. I mean, she’s surrounded by pretty models all day, I would lose my mind you know…” he poorly joked, men’s brain!

“Juls would never…” Val couldn’t quite form a sentence just for picturing her wife around perfect and almost naked bodies…

“Vale, no. I was joking. Juliana is crazy about you, she only has eyes to you… I am stupid. That was a horrible thing to say” when he realized the stupidity he did, it was too late. Valentina was already freaking out.

“It’s not my wife’s behavior I fear, I trust her my life. But, the models though…” Valentina stood up, hands shaking and mouth drying.

“Vale, calm down…” Guille tried to fix it but the shit had already been done.

Valentina ran to her desk, grabbed her purse, car keys, cellphone, and left. Eva tried to ask where she was going, but Val just shouted ‘field research’ without turning back. Guillermo was pale, just watching the scene and praying for the best outcome…

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

The drive from the newsroom to the atelier has never been so fast. In about ten minutes, Val was already there. All Juls’ employees greeted her warmly, even though people there were also running around busily. Valentina tried to find her wife, but no sign of her.  

“First lady, how good is to see you here!” Alejandro pulled her in an honest and happy hug.

Val is very fond of the boy, he helps Juliana a lot and he also became her wife’s right-hand man. Alejandro is also very talented, and just as younger Juls, he didn’t have much money to afford going to college. He would always attend to Juls’ fashion exhibitions, shows, and festivals she would be involved – to learn from the best – as himself would say. The brunette became aware of his talents when she asked him to draw something to her (after one of the events) and he nicely did. So, Juliana helped him after knowing more about his history and his great moral. Now, he works with her to ‘repay’ her investments on his education and also – and especially - because they’ve became really close friends.

“ _Hola Ale! Como estas_?”  

“ _De verdad?_ I’m pissed off! I don’t know how your lady can deal with those egocentric ‘celebrities’ without losing her mind. She’s the best person I know Vale!” He was notably pissed.

“She really is Ale”. Val agreed, totally in love. He smiled tenderly, they’re just too cute to handle.

“You are my favorite couple in this entire world, _aaah_! I’m such a shipper… Juliantina forever!” he yelled the last words and a few people looked towards them, but they were too busy to stare for too long. Valentina laughed, but before forgetting why she was there in the first place, she went straight to the point.  

“Ale where’s her, by the way? I need to talk about… hmm something for this Friday” She pondered her words, feeling a bit ashamed for being there. But Guille’s phrases were still haunting her mind and it just worsened when one of Juls’ secretary answered the question.

“Mrs. Valdés, your wife is currently on the fitting room with Lena”.

“Who the fuck is _Lena_?” She said the woman’s name with such disgust that the boy almost laughed, but he kept himself serious. He knew Valentina was mad.

“She is the main model for Friday’s event”. Ale replied.

“She has been here since nine this morning, trying every single dress she possibly can. She said that Juliana is a ‘ _diamond from heaven_ ’ and with such talent that she will gladly cancel all appointments she would have today just to find the perfect outfit…”

The secretary wasn’t lying, but she could’ve chosen better words. Alejandro shot a look at the innocent girl, who quickly excused herself and left. Valentina’s eyes got wider and before Alejandro could explain, she walked towards the fitting room.

“And shit is about to happen…” he whispered to himself.

Valentina was mad. After hearing her brother’s statements and ‘confirming’ that he might could be right, her head was spinning. She was about to knock at the door when she heard a woman’s voice coming from inside.

“ _Te crees que puedes acrecer dos dedos más, Julianita?_ (Do you think you can add two more fingers, Julianita?)

That was more than enough to Valentina invade the room, murmuring ‘ _Julianita es su puta madre!_ (Julianita is your fucking mother!). Juliana jumped scared by the abrupt sound coming from the door.

“ _Val? Que_ …”

Juliana didn’t have the chance to finish, Valentina was all about furiousness.

“What the hell is happening Julia….na” her voice went through very high to very low until fading. Juls stepped aside and the woman turned her body around to see who was invading the place. Val’s chin was almost hitting the floor, totally speechless. Juliana crossed her arms and stared at her wife, without a clue of what was going on.

“Are… are you? Oh my god… are you Maria Magdalena Suarez?” Val finally spoke, looking at the woman who was widely smiling at her.

“Sí, but you can call me Lena! And I’m guessing you’re…  Valentina?!”

“Do you… do you know who I am?”

“Yes, Juliana told me everything about you. It’s the only thing she talks about, actually, she also told me a lot about Catharina too, right _Julianita_?”

Valentina felt a flush heating up her cheeks, she was so embarrassed for thinking something bad about that wonderful wife of hers… Juliana was still staring at her, as if she waited for some explanation.

“I’ll let you two talk for a couple minutes, I need a coffee. I’ll be back to add those two other fingers of lace fabric on the length of this dress. I think we’ll settle with this one _Julianita_ ”. The old woman pinched Juls’ cheek and then excused herself out, closing the door after leaving.

Juls had her eyes fixed on Valentina’s face, the latter yet in shock. Maria Magdalena Suarez is a very famous actress in Mexico. She’s done many telenovelas, movies, and even presented morning shows on TV. Not mentioning her most known work: playing Frida Kahlo on theaters for long years, and winning uncountable prizes for that (nationally and internationally).

“Well…” Valentina cleaned her throat searching for confidence to talk. “…hi babe!?”

Juliana cracked up in deep laughs. She tried to remain serious, but her wife’s face was something incredibly funny to see. Val rubbed her face, ashamed and wordless. Juls steeped towards her and embraced her in a long and warm hug.  

“If you’d heard someone asking me to add two more fingers without knowing the context, you wouldn’t be laughing like that!” Val said and it just increased her wife’s guffaws.

Without saying a word, Juliana kissed Valentina slowly and passionately. The two women couldn’t (and they didn’t want to) prevent the tongue kiss that followed. Minutes of bliss, almost in a state of nirvana.

“ _Te amo!”_ Juliana spoke yet with her lips on Valentina’s.

“ _Yo también te amo, preciosa!”_ She replied with no hesitation.

“Now, can you tell me what was that?” Juls smile was so wide that Val almost forgot about the previous incident – just almost.

“I wanted to see you, after this morning you know… hmmm… so I thought I could escape for a few minutes to see you, and kiss you and maybe…”

“Amor…” Juls was in awe, wordless. Red as a pepper.

“I know you’re busy, but I am really having a bad time to deal with our lack of sex… and I know you’re too. So, I just… didn’t want you to be surround by pretty models all day when I’m not ‘doing my job’ as a wife very well” Valentina, without measuring words let them out.

“Que? Valentina… what are you talking about? Wait, do you think I would… Oh come on!” Juls was a bit mad. “Would you cheat on me because we’re not having sex?” She asked, serious as Valentina a very few times had seen.

“Of course not… never babe…”

“Yes, exactly. I’d never either… what were you thinking?” Juls stepped away and started rubbing the back of her neck. She was completely angry, Val knew.  “Listen to me, being my wife is not a ‘job’. I married you because I love you…”

“And so did I.. Juls that’s not what I meant…”

“Valentina shut up and listen!” Juliana interrupted her once more. “I don’t want you to think that is your obligation to have sex with me because I’m your wife. I would never demand anything like that from you, and I hoped you already knew that!”

“I do know that Juliana, that was not I meant!” and the arguing began.

“Then tell me what you meant, because that’s exactly what it sounded like!”

“I just… I was jealous ok. I wasn’t thinking straight. I miss you. I miss touching you and you touching me… and God, fuck! I had a talk with Guille, he said things about you being surrounded by pretty models, and I lost my temper... I just don’t know what I was thinking, I wasn’t thinking well. And I get here and there’s a woman telling you to add two more fingers, I just…”

Juliana understood right away, what caused those thoughts on her wife. Without arguing back, she kissed her again. Caressing her cheeks and then her lips with her thumb, Juls succeeded in calming Valentina down. 

“ _Oye bien_ , I would never cheat on you…” Valentina tried to say something but Juliana stopped her “shh…not with a model, an actress, or any other human in this planet. You are the love of my life – in this one and others that will come (now that we believe in reincarnation)” They both laughed. “We’re not having sex NOT because I'd lost desire for you - much the contrary. Every day I love you more, and I desire you madly. We’re just not having as much free time as before, and that is ok. Our lives have changed, we’ve more responsibilities now than in the past. But we’ll overcome it too, together. Ok?!”

“Okay _amor_. I’m sorry Juliana, I really didn’t mean to sound as if it was some kind of obligation... You know how much I love you, right?” Valentina kissed Juliana’s lips with so much despair and fear of losing her.

“I know, but I like to hear you saying it in my ears. Can you do it now, por favor?!” Juliana smiled and Valentina let a tear escape from her eyes. Juls kissed the tear when it was just reaching Vals’ cheekbone.

With their foreheads together, Valentina used a few more seconds to stare deeply into the brown eyes she loves so much. She rubbed their noses together and moved her head just enough to her mouth encounter Juls’ ear.

“ _Yo te amo. Eres la mujer de mi vida, mi amor, mi pasión y la fuente de mis deseos más calientes_ (I love you. You’re the woman of my life, my love, my passion, and the source of my warmest desires)”.   

Juliana held Valentina firmly and lifted her in her arms. Placed the woman on the table, on top of unfinished dresses and fabric rolls. Val was about to unbutton her wife’s pants when they heard a loud talk coming from outside and getting closer to the door.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Juls released a deep sigh.

Just enough time to Valentina stand on her feet and both women recompose their breaths, Lena opened the door followed by Alejandro who tried to stop the old woman to enter. He sent a ‘sorry’ look to both of them, and they smiled, understanding. 

“hmm.. guess I’ll let you work babe. I’ll see you at home tonight. I love you!” Valentina kissed Juls’ lips one more time, ready to go. 

“No Val, you need to show me the press… thing”. Juliana didn't even know what to come up with, so that was what she could say, in hope Val would help her. Valentina shot her a confused look, and Juls lifted her brows as if she was telling her to go along.

“You mean the press' planning for the broadcast?” Val also had no idea what the hell they were just talking about.

“Yes, exactly!” Juls took her wife’s hand and made their way out. “Lena, Alejandro will help you with the two fingers… of lace fabric on the length of the dress… I mean”

“ _Pero_   _Julianita_ …”

“He is very talented, he’ll help you. I need to talk with Valentina, it’s quite…hmm…urgent! We’ll have everything perfect for you until Friday, I assure you!”

With fingers intertwined and rushed steps, Val and Juls entered the brunette’s office. Juliana ordered her secretary to do not interrupt in any circumstances; their talk was important and needed to be ‘done’. Valentina was watching Juls quite confused, she didn’t get why her wife wanted to talk about press planning for the event with so much enthusiasm. Juliana locked the door and turned to stare at a smiley Valentina. 

“Okay… we cannot be loud!”

“Oh…” Juls words hit Valentina, and she just understood what the ‘talk’ was about.

In seconds, they were kissing and unbuttoning each others’ jeans. Of course, they were a bit loud, but people were too busy to notice it. They came hard, two times each. Forty minutes of a quite productive meeting. 

Valentina, afterwards, went back to the newsroom to finish her day at work, way lighter than when she started. Juls, in the evening, picked Cat up from school and bought tacos for dinner as promised. Valentina got home around ten that night, to find her daughter and her wife sleeping together on the couch. After taking Cat to bed and Juls to their bedroom, the night was short for another few rounds of ‘businesses’ between the two successfull women.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

The day that followed wasn’t any different, their productive 'meetings' at the dawn were incredulously giving them much energy during the day.  Friday came by quickly. Juls' event for _Dia de Muertos_ in the morning was a triumph. Maria Magdalena Suarez was very happy with her dress and all the other models too. The press coverage was also very successful and received many compliments from the magazine stuff.  

After the event, Juls, Val and Cat went to downtown Mexico City to watch the parade with their family. Juliana made a very especial (green and pink) dress to her little girl, who was even more delightful on it. The three of them painted their faces as skulls, and enjoyed the entire afternoon together.

In the evening, after having dinner, the three laid down on the couch together to watch Coco for the billionth-first time. Valentina and Juliana were so fulfilled, and finally relaxed, that they didn’t even feel bothered to re-watch the movie with their daugther. They were having a family time, and that what mattered.

Valentina was leaned against Juliana, with her back on her wife’s chest sitting between her legs. Cat was laid on the couch with her head on Val’s tigh and legs to the side. It was in the middle of the movie when Juliana and Valentina were lost in a deep tongue kiss that Catharina stood up.

“You two are not paying attention to the movie, mommies! It’s not time for a kiss war, you’re too noisy!” They both laughed hard, but stopped when they noticed that the little girl was dead serious.

“ _Perdón, amorcito_. Come, we’ll watch it in silence!” Juliana looked at Val with a side smile.        

“We’ll watch from the beginning…” Cat took the remote control and restarted the movie.

“ _Nooo_ ….” Both instantly regreted, but Cat didn’t even care. She jumped on the couch to restart watching the movie with much eagerness as if it was the first time. 

When the movie finally came to an end, Cat was still awaken but Val had ‘passed out’ on Juls’ shoulder. Juliana waved to Catharina to not make any sound and let her mommy sleep. The little girl nodded and stood up softly. With careful movements, Juls slipped away from Valentina’s body, stood up without waking her up, and lifted the woman on her arms to take her to bed.

Placing her carefully on the bed, Juliana kissed Val’s forehead and so did Cat. Both left the bedroom as silently as possible. Juls helped Catharina to brush her teeth before going to bed, and the two headed to Cat’s room. After kissing her daughter and wishing her a goodnight, the brunette turned all the house’s lights off and made her way to the comfort of her lover’s arms. She was surprise to see a smiley Valentina on bed.

“I thought you were dead-sleeping minutes ago…” She teased and placed a kiss on her wife’s nose.

“I am much alive and extremely awaken!” Val pulled Juls on top of her and kissed her wife fervently.   

“ _Oh_ … _Feliz_ _Día de Muertos_ then!” Juliana's smile was radiantly and breathtaking.

“Happy _Día de Muertos-Vivos_ _mi amor, vivísimos_ (very much alive)” They made love for the entire night to celebrate… life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 - The Lion king © disney.  
>  3 - Coco © disney. 
> 
> Few other things: 
> 
> \- Double ffs update (that probably won't ever happen again, hahaha...)  
>  \- I'll just begin my finals in a couple weeks, so it'll take some time until I update again (sorry in advance!)  
>  \- I'm totally open for suggestions. So, let me know what you would like to read about (in the context of this ff, of course). I'll try my best!!!  
>  \- Maria Magdalena Suarez doesn't "exist", I totally came up with the name and her story.  
>  \- Feliz 'Día de Muertos-Vivos' for everyone who’s tired as fuck but remain strong, and mostly – happy!  
> 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ALWAYS! ♡


	7. The dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God gives us each day a new life page in the book of time. What we write in it, is up to us.
> 
> Life is built out of dreams and only materialized by love".
> 
> _Francisco C. Xavier ___

Juliana drove above the speed limit without even worrying about the eminent risk of getting a ticket, or worse, provoking any kind of accidents. Thanks to God or the universe’s protection, she made to the hospital safe and sound. The only problem was how her heart was aching after receiving a phone call from Cat’s school.

“ _Por favor_ , I need to find my daughter!” She shouted at the reception to anyone who could direct her to Catharina.

“Ma’am, please calm down. What’s your daughter’s name?” The receptionist replied, and quick as possible typed Cat’s full name in her computer after Juliana answered her. “She’s at the third floor…”

“Gracias!”

Juls ran towards the stairs not even listening fully to what the lady would have to tell. Juliana felt her legs shaking, hands sweating, and mouth drying. Miss Dora (Cat’s teacher) called her cellphone twenty minutes ago to tell that her daughter had fallen at school during one of the activities. She couldn’t tell how bad was the injury, but she would take the little girl to the hospital and take care of her while both her mothers were able to join them.  

Getting to the pediatrics floor and quickly turning around the hall, Juls instantly saw an equal panicked Valentina. It was the first time something like that ever happened to Catharina, and both couldn’t be more desperate.

“ _Amor!_ ” Val ran into Juliana’s arm and hugged her tightly; the two holding tears in their eyes trying to fake a calm state so they wouldn’t break in front of one another.

“Val, _mi amor._ Did you see her? Did someone tell you what exactly happened?”

“I didn’t see her yet, I just got here too. Juls…” Valentina’s voice was lowering as long as her worries were consuming her body. She placed her face against her wife’s neck, erratically breathing.  

“Babe... Everything will be fine, let’s try to keep ourselves as serene as possible, ok? Cat will need us” Juliana kissed her forehead, trying to calm her wife down. But she was as scared as Valentina (if not more). 

“Miss Dora!” Val yelled when she saw Cat’s teacher walking by. The young woman reached them, notably feeling guilty for the situation.

“Mrs. and Mrs. Carvajal-Valdes, I’m sorry for what happened. I swear I was watching out for the kids, but they get too excited during ball games and I couldn’t…”

“What happened, for God’s sake?” Juliana cut her out, madness consuming her brain and fear controlling her heart. Val held her hand and softly squeezed it, willing to keep Juls grounded or maybe to prepare herself for what they were about to hear.    

“Catharina was playing soccer…” Dora closed her eyes, not sure if she had the courage to talk about it. The two moms were staring at her expectantly, not even moving for a second. “She fell hard to the ground, I actually don’t even know how. It was so sudden and…”

“What happened?” Juliana yelled. She had lost any amount of patience she had left in her body, completely afraid after such introduction.

“It seems that she broke her left arm,” the woman answered in a whisper, tears in her eyes.

The image of the little girl crying on the floor with her arm-twisted was haunting her mind. The teacher considered not describing this memory in details to the women. They were already scared in a (more than) sufficient amount, and talking about how Cat’s forearm was swollen and crooked wouldn’t help in any means.  

Juls couldn’t prevent her tears from falling anymore. Valentina had to hold her this time, whispering into her ears that Cat would be all right. They’re first-time parents, and even though they’re doing such an excellent ‘job’ so far, nothing in the world can prepare a person to deal with the pain of seeing its own child hurt.

It took long ten minutes until a doctor came to talk to them. He explained that Cat had broken one of her left forearm bones. The bones known as radius and ulna form the forearm. Her ulna bone was cracked in two, as she fell with her body weight totally on top of it, provoking a split.  Besides the strong immediate pain she felt, Cat was doing well. She had been medicated after the broken pieces had been put back into position.   

The doctor also explained that no surgery procedure would be necessary, which made Juliana and Valentina sigh in relief. Cat’s arm was properly stabilized (wrist to elbow) and now she’s sleeping under the care of a nurse. They had applied a temporary splint to her arm, but soon enough they would change it for a cast. The doctor just went out to tranquilize the parents and he would go back inside to complete the treatment.

Juls and Val again hugged one another as tight as possible, a bit more relaxed after hearing that their daughter would recover fast and that the outcomes of the accident weren't so worrisome. But, fully free from tension wouldn’t be possible, it’s almost a ‘requirement’ for being a mother (being worried 24/7, 365 days per year). 

The nurse called both inside after a few minutes, Catharina was asleep due to the remedies effects. Juliana cried just for seeing her little girl laid down in a hospital stretcher; her cheeks pinker than usual, probably as a result after much crying. Valentina approached Cat, kissed her forehead, and caressed her hair. After a while, she turned her head to Juls as she silently invited her wife to join them. The brunette sat on the bed behind her wife, held the little girl’s leg and rested her chin on Valentina’s shoulder.

“She’ll be asleep for some time,” The doctor stated, watching them from a few steps away. “We stabilized her arm with a cast (green as she said it was her favorite color) and we’ll keep it for some weeks. The recover can vary from person to person, but in her case, I would say that six to ten weeks Catherina will be free from the cast and able to start physiotherapy (if necessary)”.

He showed them both X-rays, the one taken before the treatment (thus with the broken bone) and the one done after the treatment. Juls instantly closed her eyes, refusing to see the images. She denied it to prevent her mind from creating the scene of her daughter’s crooked arm and the girl crying in pain. It didn’t work, cause as soon as she shut her eyes her brain did exactly what she tried to avoid, causing more tears to drop. 

Valentina was controlling her emotions in a finer manner. Of course, she equally was scared and sad for seeing Cat hurt, but she was dealing with it much better than Juls. Maybe Juliana’s hormones were ‘worsening’ her feels; Val remembers how emotional she would get when she was the one pregnant, and how patient her wife was with her, so now was time to return the ‘favor’ to Juliana.

“I’ll prescribe a painkiller and antibiotics for the first days. Also, I highly recommend the use of an arm sling (so she won’t have any future problems in the shoulder due to the weight of the cast). Any drugstore sells it; they even sell kids' specials, with cartoons and different colors on it. It helps to distract them a bit”. The doctor kept talking, Val attentively listening to the instructions and Juls out of orbit while caressing Cat’s sleepy face.  

“Babe!” Val called Juliana a few times before succeeding in getting her attention.

“ _Perdon! Que?_ ” Juls blinked heavily after noticing that her wife was talking to her.

“Can you take Cat home while I run to the drugstore to buy the things (since we're both with our cars)?”

“Sure! It’s a good idea, but if you want I can go for the things instead...”

“No, you’ll go home”. Val smiled and softly kissed Juls’ lips. “You’re more affected by your emotions than me. You need to relax. Just promise me you’ll focus and pay attention to the road and call me as soon as you two get home, ok?! I’ll have to run to the office and tell my editors to continue what I was doing. Then I’ll buy the medicines and the arm sling, then I’ll head home”.

“Okay, I promise. Take care of yourself as well, _sí?!_ ” Juliana kissed Valentina tenderly, translating all her love into the act.

“ _Sí, mi amor._ Now go! I’ll talk to Dora to try to understand what really happened” Val naively spoke, and Juliana instantly frowned her face.

“I don’t want to see her anymore”. She angrily replied, lifting Catharina in her arms to leave the hospital. 

“Juls!”

“No Val, I have the right to be mad! Please, just let me be” She adjusted Cat’s head in her shoulder, holding the girl’s body tightly with both hands.

“Fine, Juliana”. Val replied without a bit of patience to have an argument in that very moment. Juliana otherwise seemed eager to continue it.   

“Don’t do that, she doesn’t deserve your uphold on this” the rage nearly took control of her body, which made her yell at Valentina even though it wasn’t her intention.  

“ _Amor_ , we’ll discuss it at home ok?!” Valentina whispered, trying to calm her wife down to prevent a further arguing between the two in front of the nurse.

“We’re _discussing it_ because you are in her side” Juls moved towards the door and waited until Val opened it, since her arms where occupied by their daughter’s sleepy body.

“Juls, _there are no sides._ It was an accident, end of story. We’re not going to blame her for something that could happen under anyone’s watch”. Valentina was walking behind her wife, who hurried her steps to the elevator. 

“If she really would watch out for the kids it wouldn't happen Valentina” Juliana couldn't look at anything else other than the little led screen above the elevator.

“ _Amor, mirame._ It could have happened when Cat was with you, your mom, my dad, or even with me. Just because it happened when our daughter was at school, it does not mean that it was her teacher’s fault”

“Fine. Just overlook her _perfect_ teacher's flaws. I’ll beep you when we arrive!” Juls entered into the elevator and Valentina watched its door closing. Her wife extremely pissed inside of it.

Valentina went back to the waiting room to talk with Dora. She heard the teacher’s pov about the occurred, also apologized for her wife’s anger, and then she left the hospital. Juls texted her minutes later telling that they made home safely, but she didn’t answer the phone when Val tried to call. That’s something Juliana does when she is mad, she closes herself and doesn’t talk about it until Val convinces her to (after many effort).

Since she would have to go to the newsroom, afterwards to the drugstore, and only after that she could go home, Val decided to call Lupita and ask her mother in law to make some company to Juliana. Maybe her wife’s mother could help her daughter to calm down a little, while Valentina dealt with her work and Cat’s medicines.

 _\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----_        

The doorbell rang and Juls found it weird since she wasn’t expecting any visits, and also Val has her keys so she wouldn’t need to wait outside. The brunette checked Catharina one more time before leaving the girl by herself in the bedroom and going to see who was at her apartment’s door. She was surprised to see her mother there.

_“Ma!?”_

“ _Hola Juli!_ _¿Cómo está mi pequeña bebé?_ (How is my little baby?)” Lupe hugged Juls and rapidly entered the apartment looking for her granddaughter.

Juliana at first was confused, but soon enough she understood that Val probably called Lupita. She was glad to see her mother. Lupe almost ran to Cat’s bedroom to see her granddaughter laid down in bed, peacefully sleeping. She gave her blessings to the little girl, making a cross sign over Catharina’s forehead. Then Lupe called a few saints and guardian angels, whispered some words of gratitude for them keeping her _pequeña_ safe. Juls leaned against the doorframe, watching her mother being an amazing grandma (which melted her heart a little). 

“ _Y tu, como está mija?_ (and you, how are you doing?)” Lupe turned to Juliana and walked towards her to place a kiss in each of her cheeks. Juliana just deeply breathed out, letting some of her nervousness vanish under her mother’s affection.

“I’m ok ma! Gracias.”    

Juls decided to take a shower while her mother could keep her eyes on Catharina. Lupita reassured her everything would be fine and also that she could shower and relax. It was so good to count with Lupe’s presence. Valentina again knew exactly what she needed.  

While Juliana was in the bathroom, Val arrived home. Lupita walked to the living room to greet her daughter in law. They shared a deep and comforting embrace, no words needed to be spoken to express to one another the love they were trying to pass through the hug.

“Tired _hija?_ ” Lupe affectingly refers to Val as if she was also her daughter (for quite some years now) and Valentina absolutely loves it. Juls does too, she couldn’t be happier for her mom and her wife getting along so well. Something almost unimaginable after the rough start they had years ago when Lupe caught the women kissing in the kitchen.

“Not exactly, I guess the impact of such scare just let me too tense”. Val answered as she placed the bags on the table. 

“I understand. Juli is taking a shower and Cat is still asleep”

“Good! Your daughter is a bit tenser than me… I hope some hot water help her to relax”

“What do you mean?” Lupe was truly intrigued.

“Well, she was a little angrier than needed with Cat’s teacher. I get that she was nervous and all, but she overreacted and me trying to calm her down was not enough. That’s why I called you, maybe she’ll listen to her mother since she doesn’t listen to her wife” Valentina rubbed her face, notably frustrated and unsure of what to do.

“Come here! Sit down a bit. You also need to breathe in and relax” Lupe offered her arms to Valentina as if she was just a little kid needing mom’s care. The woman laid down on the sofa; resting her head on Lupe’s lap her curling legs to the side.  “Juli is also an only child, sometimes I think I overprotected her… maybe now she’s just repeating it with your daughter” Both laughed.

“Maybe…” Val almost confessed that they’re waiting for another baby, but since no one besides herself and Juliana know about it just yet (Cat included), she decided to hold her tongue and wait for the appropriate time for the announcement.  

They talked for a while, as Lupe caressed Valentina’s hair making her recall how her mother would do this when she was just a little girl. Val constantly misses her mother but she never talks about it.

Juliana stepped into the living room and watched the beautiful scene from behind without being noticed by the other two women. She swallowed hard to think that Valentina needed a bit more of attention and care from her, but she selfishly spent time acting like a fool instead.  When her tears made its way down her face, she felt a necessity to blow her nose. The noise betrayed her silence and Val sensed Juls presence, immediately calling her.

“ _Amor?!_ ”

“Yes Val!” Juliana answered while wiping the remained tears off her face. 

“Now that you both are home and I’ve seen _mi bebecita_ I’ll go and let you two alone”. Lupita stood up and kissed Juliana’s face multiple times. “Take care of each other! I’ll call later to know how Catharina is feeling!” Lupe then hugged Val once again and left the apartment. 

After locking the door, Juliana walked towards Valentina and kissed her for long minutes. Instead of vocalizing an apology for how she reacted badly at the hospital, Juls stared deeply into the blue eyes. Soon she heard one _‘I know’_ from Val and won more kisses.  

“I’ll take a shower too, before Cat eventually wakes up”

“Ok! I’ll go back to her room just to be there with her” Juls kissed Val’s cheek and watched her walk away, wiggling her hips and butt seductively. Valentina was in her way to their bedroom when Juls yelled  _‘te amo’_ making her stop her motion to blow a kiss to her wife with the sweetest smile on her lips.

Juls sat by Cat’s bed to watch her daughter sleeping. Valentina entered the room minutes later and fit herself comfortably behind her wife on the floor, leaning her back against the wall so Juls could rest her body in between her legs and lean against her front.

They silently watched Cat sleeping for quite long. The girl seemed free of pain, completely absent of any sign of affliction or suffering. Val smiled when she noticed Juliana’s face, she knew that her wife was far away in her mind.

“What are you thinking about?” Juls also smiled after Valentina’s question, waking up from her thoughts.

“I was thinking that I should apologize myself with Dora tomorrow…”

“That’s the kind woman I fell for!” Valentina tightened the embrace making Juls laugh.

“I’m sorry for being rude to you Val! I just couldn’t contain my despair of seeing that little fragile baby hurt. I mean, look at her…”

“I know Juls. But we can’t put Cat in a bubble to protect her from the world. She’s tough, she learned it from you!” Val widely smiled when she saw pride in her wife’s face. “And besides that, we can’t stop her from playing sports, I mean, what if she will be the next Marta or Rapinoe”.

“That’s true. But what if she can also be great in a safer profession…”

“Juls!” Val interrupted her with an extreme laugh.

“Okay yeah, the next Marta… That would be nice too!” Juliana softly agreed, but worry still showing all over her face. After a few more minutes of silence and quiet kisses, Juliana turned her body around to fully stare at Valentina.

“I am glad you called my mom!” Val just nodded and smiled. “You know she loves you as if you were her own daughter, right?!”

“And I love Lupe too. I mean, she gave birth to the most wonderful person in this planet…” Val teased, but Juls knew it was a way to avoid talking about her own mother. Valentina always tries to change the subject, and Juls just respects her timing. After a quick kiss, they moved back to their previous position. Val put her arms around Juliana, caressing her abdomen while peppering soft kisses on her neck.

“Amor, if you continue this temptation I won’t be able to hold myself!”

“Then don’t, chiquita”. Val teased back, provoking the expected reaction. Juls tilted her head enough to reach to Val’s lips. They slowly were caressing each other with their tongues, lips carefully moving in a perfect rhythm. Then, Cat suddenly sat down in bed and started a conversation with a person who neither Val nor Juls could see.

_“It doesn’t hurt! I’m ok…”_

Valentina and Juliana looked at the girl and then to one another, trying to understand what was happening.

“Is she still asleep Val?” Juliana had her eyes as wide as an owl.

“I guess so Juls” Valentina answered her wife with her eyes fixed at their daughter. 

_“When will I see you again?” …. “Can we play tomorrow?”_

Catharina was talking as if she was seeing someone in front of her, which was kind of impossible since her eyes were still closed. Juliana was totally spooked. Ok that she accepted that souls can transmigrate and all, but her daughter talking with spirits? _What the f_ … She told Valentina to wake Cat up, but her wife instructed her to wait. It was just a dream. _‘Just a dream’_ she repeated to herself trying to believe.

“ _Abuelita, no te vayas! Por favor, vamos a jugar un poco más!??!_ _(Granny, don't go! Please, let's play some more!?) ”_

Juliana stood up and so did Valentina. Catharina would never call Lupita or Lucia ‘ _abuelita_ ’; she would say abuela Lupe or abuela Lucy, but never abuelita to neither of them.

“Val?!” Juliana was nearly peeing her own pants, due to so much fear.   

“Shut up Juls, let’s hear it!” Valentina knelt down, closer to her daughter. Juliana, in the contrary, stepped back with her wobbly legs.

_“I’ll tell mommy you said hi! Sí, a mamá también (Yes, to mamá as well)! También te quiero abuelita!”_

After this last phrase, Catharina laid her body back to the mattress. She didn’t open her eyes for a split second, making Juliana and Valentina even more intrigued. Juls walked out of the room searching for some air, or any logical explanation to what she just witnessed. Maybe it was just a dream, or maybe Cat was just having hallucinations due to the strong effect of the remedies…

 _\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----_  

Valentina and Juliana didn’t talk about the occurred. Some hours later Cat woke up. The girl naturally talked to her mommies, explained how she fell, and took the other medicines recommend by the doctor. She excitedly made little jumps when Val gave her the arm sling with the Monsters Inc. characters on it. Juls almost relaxed. Almost. Even though her daughter was pretty much ok (with her broken arm), Juliana couldn’t stop thinking about Catharina’s monologue in the bedroom earlier. Or was it indeed a dialogue?

Later that day, the women decided to let Cat sleep with them in their bed. It would be easier to watch their daughter throughout the night. Of course, the little one couldn’t be more excited to sleep with her mommies, which kept her up longer than usual.

The clock was marking one in the morning and Catharina was still awake watching a movie that Juliana doesn’t even know which one it is anymore. The brunette unintentionally ended up dozing off, but Val was wide awakened as their daughter, probably thinking about what happened.

“Cat, baby! It’s time to rest, you’ve passed your bedtime!”. Juliana stated and the girl would protest but Valentina turned the TV off.

“Mamá is right! We’ll finish this one tomorrow. Neither of us are going to work, we will stay with you all day long!” Valentina promised and Catharina electrified shouted of happiness. The two laughed deeply after their girl’s reaction. Goodnight kisses shared and Juls turned off the lamps. She then adjusted her body near her wife and her daughter on bed. Holding hands on top of Cat in the middle of them, Val and Juls tried to sleep after a day full of surprises.

It was three in the morning when Catharina sat up in bed and screamed ‘ _abuelita?!_ ’ She moved abruptly and cried out because of the pain in her arm. Valentina and Juliana tried to calm the girl down, and since she couldn’t go back to sleep they decided to turn on the TV and let her watch more cartoons. Both just reminded of the previous hours and all that befell.          

Sleeping was impossible to any of them. The sun was almost rising outside when Valentina hesitated for a few minutes before asking Catharina about the dream. Juliana knew exactly what her wife was thinking and so she shook her head as if she pleaded Val to don’t do it. But Val’s curiosity spoke louder in her heart, she _needed_ to know.

“Cat, tell mommy something. Do you remember of what you dreamed yesterday?”

The girl tilted her head, looked deep into her mommy’s eyes, and then widely smiled.

“Sí!”

“Sí?” Val straightened her body on bed and crossed her legs sitting in front of Cat. Juls closed her eyes, since she was unable to close her ears to don’t hear the answer she so feared to listen.

“Sí mommy! I dreamed with abuelita!”

There it was. Juliana opened her eyes and looked straight at Valentina’s eyes, who was totally focused on their daughter. The little girl was completely relaxed and sure of what she was talking about. 

“Cat, who is abuelita?” Valentina found courage to ask, softly tucking some of Catharina’s hair behind her ears.

“She’s abuelita, mommy” she replied with a tone of logic, as if it was impossible to her mother not know who she was referring to. “She was wearing a white dress, beautiful as the ones mamá makes!”   

Juliana now also sat down, swallowing hard and extremely scared.

“And how does she look like, _mi amor?_ ” Val insisted and Juliana put both her hands on her face, anxious and terrified.

“She has blue eyes like yours and mine. And she always wears a headscarf. _I don’t think she has hair_ ” Catharina whispered the last sentence, as if she sensibly tried not to sound rude for the comment.

Valentina's jaw dropped. Was it even possible? Her daughter was describing her mother, whom the little girl never met. Val moved her eyes towards Juls to see her face completely pale. Juliana also didn’t meet Elena (Val’s mother), but by the description and her wife’s reaction, Cat was talking about her.

Lena, how her family dearly would call her, spent her last days wearing a headscarf to disguise the fall of hair due to the chemotherapy treatment for the cancer. Valentina was a teenager but she clearly remembers it.

“Mommy, don’t be sad! She said she would come back soon. We’ll play again someday, but right now she needs to go somewhere” Catharina spoke as she wiped some tears away from Val’s face.

“Did she tell you where she was going?” Val asked, forcing a smile.

“No”. Cat sadly lowered her head. “But she found a new friend, a boy” the girl seemed to remember about her dream and naturally smiled again.  Juliana was froze in place, not a single sound she would dare to produce.

“And who is that boy Cat? Do you know him?” Valentina tried to keep herself calm, as if it was any natural talk between them.

“No mommy. Never seen him before. But I already like him, he seems nice” Catharina nodded her head to emphasize her certainty about what she just said. Her attention went back to the TV when her favorite cartoon started playing. Val walked out the of the bedroom, Juls told Catharina to stay in bed, and then followed her wife.

Valentina was sobbing, walking side to side connecting the dots and trying to come up with a reasonable explanation, but she couldn’t. Juliana held her firmly, letting her wife cry into her arms until she calmed a little. Juls kissed her hair, rubbing her hands up and down Val’s back.

“ _Amor…_ ” Juliana didn’t know what to say, or think.

“Juls, you heard it too! I’m not crazy, right?” Valentina pulled her head back to stare at the brown eyes, Juliana quietly nodded in response.

“Do you think it is possible?” Juliana knew that Valentina believed in life after death, but she had to ask.

“I mean, after our fathers’ experience, I pretty much believe in anything!” Juls had to agree, reluctantly but she did. “I’ve always dreamed that my mother could meet you two. I’ve prayed uncountable nights, as a crazy as it can sound but, I asked God to give my mom one last chance to live (just for a day) so she could meet my wonderful wife and daughter…” Valentina paused and walked to the couch, sitting there without looking at Juliana’s eyes.

“I know it maybe is selfish, but I just dreamed that mom could be around one last time to see how happy I am. I mean, I'm married to the love of my life, we have a wonderful kid together and one more on its way! Do I sound insane to wish her to see it?”

“No. You don’t mi amor”. Juls sat by her side to hold her hands.

“I have everything I’ve always wished for (even more), don’t get me wrong chiquita. But I just miss her. I miss my mother Juliana!”

Juls took Valentina in her arms, hugged her as tight as possible and let her wife cry. Elena meant so much to Valentina, and Juliana somehow always resented for her beautiful woman (in all means) losing her mother so soon. Sometimes she also wished that her mother in law were alive to see how amazing her Valentina is. Val is an excellent mother, a great wife, and mostly, an exceptional human being. Juliana also (secretly) had a dream that Elena could be around as Lupe or Lucia are.

“ _Amor_ , if your mother is talking to Cat during her sleep, it only means that your prayers have been heard! But in a differnet way that you'd imagined” Juls spoke after a few minutes of silence between the two, and the realization of its meaning made Valentina stop crying.

“Do you really think it is her?” Val also asked it aloud, maybe to make it more believable.

“Yes. It feels good to believe, doesn’t it?” Juliana caressed Val’s cheek while speaking (more like whispering). “It makes me lighter to have faith on it, after all, if your mom really is ‘appearing' for Cat during her dreams, it only means that Elena has blessed our relationship, and it couldn’t make me happier. All these years, since we started dating, the only consent towards my love for you that could ever matter to me, was your mother’s. If she is playing with our daughter, I’ll assume she blesses me to keep taking care of you and of our family!”

“Juls!” Valentina couldn’t form proper sentences, her brain wasn’t in control of her body after listening such words. Her heart was the one in command, making her cry of happiness, sadness, excitement, nostalgia, _love_.

 _\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----_  

Months passed. Catharina’s arm healed completely, and life was finally back to normal. The three never talked about Cat’s dream since that day.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Valentina was holding Juls hands in a hospital room. Six years ago, Val was the one laid in a stretcher instead, with her wife standing beside her witnessing Catharina breathe for the first time.

After much effort and some screams both heard a soft cry. Their second child arrived to enlarge the Carvajal-Valdés family. The expectancy was towards finally knowing the baby’s sex, since it wasn’t possible to know during the pregnancy exams. The fetus position covered the view during the entire gestation, so the ‘surprise’ would happen at that very moment.

“It’s a boy!” Doctor Alessandra yelled. Valentina jumped of emotion and quickly leaned to kiss tired Juliana. Both smiled during the kiss as some happy tears also rolled down.

Later, after the cleaning, Juls could finally hold the baby. The real surprise happened when the nurse placed the little boy into her arms while Valentina had gone to the waiting room to give their family the great news. When the boy opened his eyes, Juliana almost fainted. It was blue, utterly blue. She had to lean herself against the pillow to maintain her body stabilized, but the shock of such coincidence hit her hard.

Valentina entered the room after a few minutes, accompanied by an excited Catharina. She was SO longing to see her little brother. Juliana stared at her wife’s eyes who also was frozen after realizing how blue the baby’s eyes were, but unquestionably, it was their child because of the chin dimple like Juliana’s. Of course that the unknown sperm donor (for the fertilization) could have blue eyes, but what are the odds? 

Cat jumped on bed making both her mothers wake up to reality. Val held her by the waist controlling the girl so she wouldn’t do any abrupt movements and scare the baby. Catharina slowly leaned down and softly kissed her tiny brother’s face.

“ _Hola Lucas!_ You came back as you promised! We’ll play every day now” She smiled and jumped off the bed, running out of the room happily.

Both Valentina and Juliana were confused and even a bit scared of what just happened. They laughed together after a few seconds, and both agreed that Lucas was indeed a good name. Leon and Lucia were the first to enter the room to see the baby and Juliana.

“That’s a beautiful tribute you two are doing for Elena”. The tears rolled down his face. Valentina also cried and hugged him. Juliana and Lucia were lost in between the scene, but both remained silent.

“Actually, Cat chose his name dad. She was the one who did the tribute to mom!”

“Really? How did she know that your mother’s middle name was Lucas?”

“She didn’t!” Val smiled looking at her wife. Juliana shivered head to toe, slowly processing so many information.    

Two by two, the others came to see the new family member. Lupe and Panchito. Renata and Guillermo. Eva and Mateo. All were also (positively) shocked by the blue eyes 'fortuity’, but they preferred not to comment anything, except Eva.

After pulling Valentina to a corner inside the room, she whispered to her sister: “Vale, how incredible this is? Juls has dark brown eyes. Okay that Lupe's eyes are green and Jacobo/Macario's are blue... I don't precisely understand how those things works, but still... I mean, it’s too much coincidence don’t you think?”

“I don’t think it’s purely _just a coincidence_ , Eva”. Val smiled as happy as never before.

“How so? What do you mean?”

“Well, his eyes look like mine. As much as I love my wife’s brown eyes, I’m glad he also has something alike myself!” She joked and laughed.

“Vale, what are you talking about?”

“Well, I’ll opt to believe it was a divine providence. _Dreams do come true, Eva! And mine is right in front of me!_ ” Valentina walked towards her wife and both her children. Eva then could only smile; proud of how happy and fulfilled Val is around her family.

 

_Dreams do come true! Do you believe it?_

_\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, I tried to search for Valentina mom's name but didn't find it anywhere. I even re-watched the entire Amar a Muerte novela (which wasn't any sacrifice at all but the contrary), but didn't find anything related to that! So, I beg your pardon if her name is not Elena in the original story, but it's still a fic, so we can pretend it's. And I know that this fic is about family fluff, but a little bit of angst never killed anyone, right? Lol
> 
> About the chapter, it was one of the hardest (if not the hardest) to write. I apologize if the 'quality' of my writing is not good as I first started this fic, but I don't know... I'm just having a hard time to write lately. Anyway... what matters here is that I chose to talk about mothers and their importance in our lives. So, humbly, it's a THANK YOU to all mothers out there. Tell your mom how much you love her now, don't leave it for later.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Let me know?
> 
> Thank you for reading! ALWAYS! ♡


	8. The seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Those planning to reap fruits in a short-term should sow grains; Those who aim to reap rewards in the medium term should plant trees; Those who plan to reap long-term rewards should educate children."_
> 
> \- Kwan Tsu, Chinese philosopher

Valentina was standing at the door waiting for her little girl. Cat had just to finish collecting her belongings and put her backpack on her shoulders. This little ritual of picking up Cat from school is one of the best part of Valentina’s days, just for receiving a hug from her daughter after an exhaustive day at work.

But at that day something was unusual. Cat stepped out of the classroom, and differently of all other days, she didn’t run towards her mommy with a huge smile on her face. Catharina slowly walked with sorrowful eyes and very low energy.

 _“Hola mi amorcito!”_ Val knelt down to greet her baby girl and instantly felt her sadness.  

They shared a few seconds of a deep embrace; Cat tightening herself into her mother’s arms with much vehemence, almost as a necessity to feel herself safe in there.

“What happened mi amor?”

Valentina tried again, but the girl just shook her head avoiding looking into her mom’s eyes. Val understood that Cat would not talk at that moment; she is exactly like her wife. The girl inherited Juliana’s personality of not vocalizing her angsts or resentments. It’s almost an escape mechanism to avoid ‘spreading’ the feeling, as if talking about it could multiply the burden of dealing with it.

Catharina stepped back from her mother’s arms without saying a word. Val kissed her forehead, stood up, and offered her hand to the little one so they could walk to the car. Promptly, Cat intertwined her fingers with her mother’s and they left. 

On the way home, Valentina played Cat’s favorites songs on the car's stereo but not even that made the girl open up. She was distant, looking through the car window, lost in her own thoughts. Val would check on her each pair of seconds by the reviewer mirror, but the woman decided to remain in silence to respect her daughter’s moment. They arrived home after a few minutes. Juls was in the kitchen cooking dinner when both entered the apartment.

“Are my two favorite people, in this entire world, already home?” Juls shouted from the kitchen once she heard the front door being shut. Catharina looked at Valentina with much tenderness, so Val took Cat’s backpack from her to allow the little one to run and greet her mamá.

The woman felt her heart lighter, just for witnessing how much Catharina changes just for being around of Juliana. Those two have such a beautiful connection that it is hard not to fall in love for both, each and every day repeatedly.

“Where’s my kiss?” Juliana had Catharina in her arms and Valentina watching them from the kitchen’s door.

Cat kissed her mamá in an earnest way, but again, with a distant look. Juliana searched for her wife’s eyes as if asking what was wrong and Val just shrugged, silently answering that she didn’t know why their daughter was that cheerless.

“ _Que te pasa pequeñita_? (What's wrong with you little girl)” Juliana asked her after kissing her tiny and delicate nose. Cat shook her head, without pronouncing a word.

“I think a cat has gotten her tongue!” Val spoke from behind, making Juliana burst out laughing with the pun her wife had just made. But their Cat remained serious, or because she didn’t understand the use of the idiom and its meaning or because she was indeed sad.

" _Vamos mi amor, solo dame una sonrisa!_ (Come on my love, just give me a smile!)” Juliana insisted, trying to make her daughter ease the tension for a little.

 _"¡No tengo ganas de sonreír mamá!"_ (I don't feel like smiling, mom!)" Catharina spoke for the first time in that evening. Her voice was low and the sad tone was evident.

“ _Porque no?”_ Juliana questioned but had no answer, just a pouting face. “Then I’ll have to shake the smile out of you!” Juls quickly turned Catharina upside-down, holding the girl by the legs provoking instant little shrieks from her. Juliana wiggled Cat’s body side to side, up and down as if making herself a Catharina’s milkshake.

“Where’s my smile?” Juliana would ask while juggling her daughter. Valentina just watched it in awe, laughing for seeing Catharina having so much fun and finally feeling alleviated.

“ _Mommyyyy, ayúdame por favor"_  Cat asked for help, managing to breathe between her guffaws. 

“Rescue on the way” Valentina joined them, turning the girl’s body up again, back to a normal position. Cat’s face was red as a tomato due to all the blood going up (or down in this case).   

“I’m dizzy!” The girl confessed while smiling.

“ _Flaquita, vete al baño, cámbiate de ropa y lávate las manos para que podamos comer juntas._ _La cena está lista, hecho su favorito!_ (Skinny, go to the bathroom, change your clothes and wash your hands so we can eat together. Dinner is ready, made your favorite!)”

“Spaghetti?” Cat asked, excitedly.

“Si!” Juls replied even more excited.

“Yeeeeees!” The girl jumped from her mommy arms and ran to change her clothes and wash her hands as her mamá instructed. 

After relaxing a little for seeing Cat in a better mood, Val looked at Juliana to realize that her wife was staring at her with much passion. 

“Que?” she asked, moving closer to her wife.

“Where my smile? Will I have to shake it out of you as well?” Juls hugged her by the waist and instantly felt Valentina melting into her arms.

“Are you going to turn me upside-down?” Val teased.

“Nah, I have more repertory with you. Much more effective tactics!”

“Oh yeah? Then, take your chances bebé!”

Juliana captured Val’s lips on hers, softly making Valentina ease all the tensions of the day. Once their tongues found one another, Valentina smiled instantaneously. 

“There it is!” Juls slightly pulled her head back to stare at her wife’s smiley lips.

“ _Eres el amor de mi vida, sabes eso eh?!_ (You're the love of my life, you know that huh?!)”

Juliana didn’t reply with words. They kissed again for long minutes, just to stop before losing control and skipping dinner. 

“Let’s eat first, and then we continue this as our dessert!” Juliana proposed and Val just nodded with their foreheads still connected, the wide and enamorated smile never leaving her face again. 

“What’s for dessert mamá?” Cat curiously shouted already back to the kitchen, making both her mothers laugh. 

“If you eat everything, you can have ice cream later” Valentina lifted the girl in her arms and kissed her cheek tenderly.

During the rest of that evening, not for a single instant sadness ‘visited’ their house. They just need to be together to dissolve any kind of trouble clouds, and Valentina thanks god every night in her prayers for the beautiful family she is building with her soul mate and eternally best friend.  

_\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----_

Already in bed after a making out session and talking about each of their days, Juls and Val brought up Cat’s strange behavior from earlier that day. Valentina told Juliana how their daughter seemed sad when she left her classroom, which is completely worrisome because Catharina loves her school and she is always very enthusiastic about being there.    

They came to a conclusion that maybe it was just a phase and Cat would be better in the following morning, so the two comfortably squeezed their bodies together to sleep and try not to over worry about it more than the necessary.

In the next day, everything seemed to be back to normal. They followed the routine of having breakfast together before Juls would go to work. After kissing her girls, the brunette left for her studio. Val took advantage that Cat was watching cartoons to do some laundry and do other housework.

Nothing was out of normality until Valentina ordered her daughter to go shower and get ready for school, the girl acted reluctantly.

“Catharina, are you disobeying me?” Valentina spoke more firmly, making the girl’s eyes get wider at that same second.

“Mommy, can I skip class today?” Cat used her most adorable tone of voice to plead.

“Why is that?” Val sat by the girl on the couch.

“I just don’t want to go…” She replied with watered eyes and a pout.

“Are you feeling sick, or any kind of pain bebé?”

“No”

“So why you don’t want to go to school Catharina, you never skip classes. What’s the matter?”

No answer. The girl covered her face and instantly began to cry. Profoundly cry. Valentina’s heart immediately speeded up, hurt for watching such scene. The woman carefully hugged her child, placing the little one on her lap, and wrapping her arms tightly around her tiny body.

While patiently waiting for the sobbing to cease, Val would caress Cat’s face and whisper words of affection into her hair. Smoothly rocking her baby, Valentina succeeded on making her stop crying.

“What happened _mi amor, porque lloras?”_ Valentina questioned wiping the girl’s tears off her soft skin. Cat hesitated, but after some seconds, she finally spoke.

“The guys… don’t talk… to me…. anymore!” the answer was revealed in between hiccups.

“Which guys, your classmates?” Cat just nodded, conforming. “Not even Juca?” Valentina was surprise by the reveal. Cat has always been very popular, she easily get along with any person in this planet.   

“No, Juca is... the only one... who still... talking to me mommy”

Juca (nickname for Juan Carlos) is Cat’s best friend. They are always together, it seems like they’re siblings considering how close they’re and how much they adore the other.

“And why is that, do you know?”

Catharina shrunk herself, almost disappearing into Valentina’s arms. Val pulled her up to stare directly into her eyes; they were with red shades after so much crying.

“Cat…” her mother insisted.

" _Paola dijo que soy una aberración_ (Paola said I’m an aberration)” She replied and began to shed tears once again.

“Baby, look at me. Why would she say such thing?”

“Her mom told her and she told all my friends that I’m a freak because I have two mommies, and it’s not normal”

Valentina’s heart clenched. Of course, such mean comment couldn’t come from a child, it had to be a spiteful adult behind it. Cat was sobbing, completely hurt.

“ _Mirame mi amor_. Cat, listen to your mommy!”

The girl, with much disinclination, found her mother’s stare. Val could see into her eyes a sentiment of shame for repeating what Paola had said. It made the woman swallow the few (almost none) saliva available in her mouth trying to diminish the pain caused by the sudden dry in her throat. Valentina looked for words to say and she deeply wished that Juliana were there to help her to appease this awful situation.

“You’re not an aberration! You’re a wonderful, lovely, and fabulous girl. You’re so pure my love, so especial. I want you to never forget that you are deeply loved by your mommies, and that feeling we have for you is stronger than anything in this world. Nothing or no one will ever change that, do you hear me!?”

“Si mommy! I told…. her that… I love… my two mommies…” Cat tried to speak, but her crying was preventing her from forming sentences.

“And we love you back, and that is what matters”

Valentina held Catharina in her arms as tight as possible for long minutes, willing to leave no room for doubts or pain inside her daughter’s heart.   

“Let’s do this: you go shower and put your uniform to go to school…”

“ _Pero mommy_ …” Cat cut her off trying to protest but Val remained secure about her decision. 

“You go to class and I’ll call your mamá and we will both talk with your teacher about this. You stick with Juca for now. I don’t want to see you sad anymore because of this, ok?”

“Okay!” Cat shyly replied.

“Now, let’s wash those stinky feet!” Val tickled her, making her laugh and quickly jump off her lap to escape the ‘torture’.

Valentina stayed on the couch a little longer to process everything that just happened. She knew that Juliana would be extremely mad when acknowledging about the issue. Val rubbed her face in annoyance before getting up and walking towards the bathroom to help Catharina to get ready.

When Val called her wife to make her aware of the source of Cat’s sadness from the previous day, Juliana’s blood boiled in rage but mostly because she wished to have the power to feel any kind of pain for her daughter, protecting the little one from such suffering. Juls instantly headed to Cat’s school to accompany Valentina in a fair talk with their daughter’s teacher.

Miss Dora wasn’t aware of the occurred and promised to pay more attention to the kids’ behavior. Valentina thought that only that wouldn’t be effective to prevent the bullying, it was necessary to take further initiatives. Val proposed to call all parents to a meeting and Miss Dora agreed with the idea. They settled that the school would arrange the meeting for the next couple of days due to the significance of the matter. 

_\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----_

It was a Friday afternoon, when all the fifteen parents (or legal guardians responsible for Cat’s classmates) showed up to talk with Miss Dora, Juliana, and Valentina. The young teacher started the meeting explaining the reason they were all there. It didn’t take a minute until someone interrupted Miss Dora in protest.

“I refuse to lose an afternoon of work to be here and discuss this! That's ridiculous!” A mid aged woman shouted already standing up willing to leave the place.

“I’m afraid you have to stay Mrs. Fernandez!” Dora spoke with a firm tone.

“Why is that young lady? Will you force me to?” she ironically replied, frowning her brow to emphasize her defiance.    

“I’m in no power to coerce you to do anything you don’t want to but I’m quite sure you would like to discuss your daughter’s manners, since she was the one to behave improperly towards a classmate!”

Juliana instantly searched for Valentina’s hand to hold it trying to ease herself. She realized that the woman was Paola’s mother and by her attitude, Juls was even surer that the girl just had echoed her parent’s thoughts.

“In name of our school I must reinforce that we vehemently repudiate bullying, being it in shapes of racism, homophobia, gender and/or class discrimination, xenophobia, or any other kind of prejudices. Our moral standards are based in principles that promote equality and respect between our community and society as a whole. As educators, you at home and me here in school, we must incentive our children to grow up to be adults that value and practice integration and tolerance to the diversity, not the contrary”

Majority of the parents in the room were nodding in agreement as Miss Dora was speaking, a very few didn’t show any kind of reaction, and only one was not being very much ‘consonant’ to what was being discussed.   

“Beautifully spoken! But this is not a fantasy land and I am not obligated to accept the abnormalities of this ‘modern’ world. I educate my daughter according to the principles of the bible; where there’s not a word of my God attesting that two men or two women form indeed a natural couple” The woman madly shouted, her veins almost popping out her red throat.

The silence that followed her statement was broken in seconds.

“And who is your God?” Juliana angrily replied, Valentina looked at her silently asking her wife to maintain the posture but Juls was visible affected. “I made you a question lady!” she completed after getting no answer.   

“It’s scientific impossible! IT IS NOT NATURAL!” She replied yelling again.

“You didn’t answer my question… I asked you which God do you ‘obey’ to!?”

“Christ. Jesus Christ, you obviously don’t know what I’m talking about, otherwise you wouldn’t live in sin!” She insisted, her voice filling every corner of the room. 

“Juls, don’t!” Val whispered to her wife, begging her to stay calm.

“I don’t know him or YOU don’t know him?  Because the Christ I know taught his followers to _do not use his name in vain_ – as you’re doing here; to _honor and respect the parents_ \- and parents are the ones who love and take care of their kids; to _do not commit perjury_ \- what you're clearly committing; and especially, to _love the others as your own_ \- but you are disseminating free hate instead”. Juls paused to breathe before completing.

“I’m sorry to inform but you’re pretty much breaking his basilar principles, and you’re still convinced I’m the one in sin because I love my wife and she loves me?” Juliana spoke with a steady voice, not shouting for a second.

Everyone in the room looked to the woman, who speechless sank into her chair.

“You know what is ridiculous? I’ll tell you…”

“Amor, she got the message!” Valentina tried to prevent Juliana to ‘destroy’ the woman, but Juls couldn’t hold her tongue.    

“No Val, it’s necessary to debate that, we’re here for this!” Val just nodded and Juliana continued.

“Ridiculous is your ‘excuse’ to try to tell me what’s right/wrong using _religious_ base, which clearly you don’t what I’m talking about”  Juls used Mrs. Fernandez's words against herself “and later screaming that it’s _scientific_ impossible. Your arguments are as poor as your capacity to understand what love is”

“And let me guess, you do know what love is?” She sarcastically rolled her eyes.

“You are correct in this one, at least in something we agree!” Juls ironically smiled back. “This woman here (she pointed to Valentina) showed me what love really feels like, but I am not going to give you a lecture about it because what we both have doesn’t need the approval of anyone else to exist”. The woman swallowed hard, quietly listening to Juliana as everyone else in the place.

“Baby, take a breath! Please?!” Valentina held her wife’s face to get her attention but it just made Juls’ eyes to fill up with tears once their stare connected.

Miss Dora took advantage of the ‘cease-fire’ to speak again. She told the parents why Catharina was being isolated by the other kids and they finally understood the gravity of the situation.  

“I just have one thing to say: if you are not satisfied to be in a heterosexual environment, I advise you two to look for a school specialized in _gay people_. That way your daughter won’t feel out of place!” Mrs. Fernandez insisted in being a total jerk.

“Well, that will not happen. First because ‘heterosexual environment’ isn’t a place, it is your opinion and there are no physical demarcations for such thing. Second, we will not discourage our daughter to be in places she wants to be, especially school. We being homosexual, or however you want to label my relation with my wife, it doesn’t make of Catharina an instant copy of ourselves”. Valentina was interrupted by a loud laughter coming from Mrs. Fernandez, but she insisted to finish her thought.

“When Catharina has the discernment to decide what she is or want to be, she’ll definitely have our support. Third, we don’t have to move, or run away, because we’re doing nothing wrong and we pay the school’s fees the exact same amount as you pay, so I don’t see you as a privileged person to decide who attends this school or not”. Valentina was the one madly on flames this time, not even her usual ‘relaxed state’ of mind could control her anger.  

“I still think that it’s the best solution for all…” The woman replied snapping and pointing fingers towards the other parents.

“We’re not moving! For everything my wife just said and also because we won’t make our daughter pass through all the suffering I did when younger. For those who doesn’t know, my father was a _sicario_ …”

“Babe…” Valentina held her hand more firmly.

Juliana knew exactly what she meant to say with her look: that Juls didn’t have to talk about it because Valentina knows how much it hurts talking about her past. But Juliana was decided to do anything to protect her Cat, even to tell everyone how miserable her own childhood was in order to do not allow it to repeat with her daughter.

“My mother and I would constantly move from place to place, trying to escape from my father and from the people who tried to kill us because of his ‘job’. And it wasn’t until  very few years ago that it had an end. I don’t remember having friends when I was younger, and I also don’t recall ever having a good memory in school because I never would last long in a city” Juliana had tears rolling down her face but she had never been so secure in life. Everyone was deeply touched by her words, listening carefully to the young woman.

“We are definitely not doing that to our daughter. She has no criminal parents to be ashamed or be afraid of, the contrary, she has two loving and caring mothers who respect her as a being; Catharina will grow surrounded by love and dignity; and lastly, my wife and I will not allow homophobic people to dictate where we must be or not. We’re citizens as much as you or anyone else in here, even though we exercise our citizenship in a much fair manner, Mrs. Fernandez”. Valentina could only be even more in love with her, _immensely_ _proud of her wife_.  

“It doesn't change anything. Your pitiful history won't affect my opinion. It’s not natural, end of arguments!” The woman replied with a lower tone, but still wearing a disgusted face.

The other parents started whispering with one another, that homophobic woman was out of control, or even out of her mind. Juliana was about to explode when one man spoke for the first time, surprising everyone.

“Well Mrs. Fernandez, I don’t understand why you consider their daughter an ‘aberration’, could you explain to us?” People looked at her and she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“She’s a result of _ARTIFICIAL_ insemination. The name of the procedure explains for itself!”

“Then my son Juan Carlos is also an aberration, according to you?” All eyes in the place were on him, Juliana and Valentina more surprised than all.

“Of course not, you’re his father. Aren’t you?” She asked quite unsure.

“I _am_ his father. He is my son but no from my sperm, if is that what you’re asking me” Mrs. Fernandez widened her eyes not sure of what to think or say, so the man kept speaking

“I’m sterile, couldn’t provide my wife a ‘seed’ because I’m infertile. Therefore, with the great help of science, which I call a miracle of the humankind, we were able have our boy! And if you or anyone else tell me he is not my son, I’ll have to disagree. He’s my boy not an aberration nor an anomaly, he deserves no less respect and love than any other person in this planet”. He spoke with tears in his eyes and his wife held his hand offering him a kind smile, and later she turned her head towards Valentina and Juliana, who were gratefully smiling back at them.  

Juliana wanted to stand up and hug him instantly, but she decided that she would definitely do it after the meeting. Little by little, the other parents began to expose their opinions, majority standing up for the Carvajal-Valdés family. As Mrs. Fernandez was being ‘wrecked’ by a lesson of humanity and respect for the fellow ones, she abruptly stood up and left the room. After she was gone, even the energy in the place improved considerably.

The talk was much lighter and civilized. No offense exchange and no pointing fingers, just adults discussing how to improve their children’s education – at home and at school. The meeting was over after a hour, Juls and Valentina invited all parents and their respective child to Cat’s sixth birthday party in the coming month, hoping that their daughter’s classmates could attend (which would let the little girl extremely happy).

Some of them talked with Valentina and Juliana personally after the meeting; exchanging hugs and words of support. Both couldn't be more grateful for such act. Juca’s parents also approached Juliantina, so both women took the opportunity to thank both for openly stand up for their daughter.

“We highly admire what you did for our family today, Senor…” Juls spoke while shaking his hand.

“Juaréz, Carlos Juaréz. And please, just call me Carlos, no need for formalities. I’m also not that old…” he kindly joked and all four laughed. “This is my wife, Maria” Val and Juls instantly greeted the woman with a kiss on the cheek.

“We really are very thankful, Carlos and Maria! My wife and I much value your disposition to encourage respect and equality…” Valentina also declared her gratitude; Juliana held her hand and kissed it tenderly.

“There’s no need to thank us for that. This is what every person should do…” Maria replied, doubtlessly.

“But not everyone thinks like that, apparently. So the ones who join us in the cause, we must recognize and reiterate constantly our appreciation” Juls answered with a sincere smile on her lips.

“And also, we always wanted to meet Juca’s parents… Cat talks about him all the time. Miss Dora told us that they’re inseparable. Now it’s very understandable why our daughter loves him that much, he has good role models at home and it clearly shows!” Val spoke again, proud of Catharina’s good judgment for her friend’s character.

“Well, it’s reciprocal… in all means. I don’t know if you are aware of it, but Juca started school a bit later than the other kids because we moved to Mexico City recently. That’s why we never met; we didn’t come to the first parents’ meeting…” Val and Juls just realized at that very moment that indeed, they didn’t recall seeing the two in the beginning of the school term.

“Anyway, in his first weeks, he had a hard time to adapt to the new city and of course it wpuld affected him at school. It just didn’t affect more than we expected because of your daughter. Since his first day, she is the only one our son talks about; what they’ve done during their day, how she is talented to color drawings, how cool she is for having two mothers…”

Juliana and Valentina smiled proudly, eyes filled with happy tears. The last sentence spoken by Maria mended their hearts that were in pain hours ago. They were even surer that it is completely worth it to put themselves out there and face the world if needed in order to defend their family. 

The four had a pleasant ‘first talk’, no doubts that their children’s friendship just extended to be their friendship as well. Valentina and Juliana thanked Miss Dora for the meeting and they went home to their daughter. Lupita was watching Cat that evening while their mothers could try to ‘fix’ whatever possible. Once the three were reunited, worries and or any other bad feelings couldn’t reach them. Only love is welcomed at their home.

_\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----_

After that heavy day Valentina and Juliana laid down to finally sleep and put all the occurred in the past once for all. Caressing one another and just breathing in together they silently tried to diminish each other’s angsts, very few words were spoken that night. However, Juls had an idea to share.

“Tomorrow morning I want to take you on a date!”

“A date? Neta babe?” Valentina softly laughed, holding Juls’ cheeks in between her hands. Her wife solemnly nodded. “But you've already conquered my heart... Do you plan on making me fall in love even more with you?" Val teased.

“Well that’s good to know, but it will be a different kind of date. It’s not only to reaffirm that I want to ‘seduce’ you for the rest of our lives, but also to reinforce our bonds as a family” Juliana kissed Val’s nose carefully while sliding her fingers on her soft skin.

“Okay… and can you tell me where are we going for our Saturday morning date?”  Val eagerly asked.

“No, it’s a surprise, but I can say that Cat is coming with us. You’ll like it, trust me”

“I trust you my life, mi amor! You're the most incredible person in this world. I love you so much, so very much!”

“I love you too Valentina, more than I can ever demonstrate!”

They kissed until falling asleep. The next day, early in the morning they were already on their way. Juls prepared a basket with fruits, foods and drinks for a picnic. Val was very emotional when she realized that their breakfast would be at the same exact park as they’ve first met, years ago.

Juliana stretched a bed sheet on the grass so they could sit to enjoy the morning together, near the nature and under a warm pleasant sunshine. Cat was having the time of her life, playing around extremely happy. Her mothers were watching her with silly smiles on their faces; nothing will ever change the passion they have for one another.

Not so long after they finished breakfast, Juls took a little bag of seeds from the basket. Valentina watched the scene quite curious about what her wife was doing, but she didn’t question her. Juliana called Catharina closer to her and Val; the three were sitting in a small circle very little space in between them.

“Cat, do you want to hear a story?” The little girl shouted a ‘yessss’, clapping her hands and giving little jumps in excitement. Valentina couldn’t stop smiling, even though she didn’t know what Juliana was doing.

“See that bench over there?” Juls pointed to across the pathway and Cat nodded. Valentina just then realized the great surprise her wife had prepared. “That bench is where I spoke to your mommy for the first time. Here, at this park, we began our history”

“ _Verdad?”_ Catharina asked in awe, looking at Valentina who already had tears in her eyes.  

“ _Sí, verdad!_ That day I saw the most beautiful woman in this planet to pass by me and sit here, right in this bench. I came to talk to her and instantly I knew that she was very especial!!!”

“That’s not right amor. Because _you are_ the most beautiful woman in this planet!” Val stubbornly spoke, making both Cat and Juls laugh. They shared a quick kiss before Juliana kept talking.

“Here Cat, we planted our first seed”

“A seed, mama? What kind of seed?” Catharina was very focused on Juliana’s words, genuinely entertained.

“Yes, a _seed of love_. You mommy planted in my heart this invisible but very powerful seed and I couldn’t be more fortunate for that!” Juls looked into Val’s blue eyes; the eyes that made her instantly fall for her years ago and still do each and every day.

“So you are like a tree, mamá?” Cat’s question made Valentina and Juliana crack up laughing.

“Well, we are all like a kind of tree, Cat. Every person has its own characteristics, just as a tree has. Stand up, I’ll show you” Catharina instantly obeyed, standing in front of her mamá.

“Like a tree, we have our roots” Juls touched the girls bare feet and she looked down “Your roots define who you are, they tell you where you’ve come from but it doesn’t stick you forever into one place like the trees, that cannot move. Roots are to people like a basilar sustentation, your feet carry your body, and it helps you to remain steady”

“Just like the roots from the trees” Cat replied

“Yes, exactly!” Juliana kissed her nose, she is always surprised by her daughter’s cleverness and sensibility. “The trunk is like our spine and chest, it connects our ‘roots to our crowns’ ” Juls touched Catharina’s feet and then her head to symbolize what she was saying, Cat nodded understanding the idea.

“Our hair are the _leafes?_ ”

“Leaves” Juls corrected her and smiled “yes, the leaves can be our hair, you got it” Juliana took her daughter’s hand into hers and held it softly.    

“What I want you to understand mi amor is that every tree, just as every person in the world, has the same basis but they are still have their own characteristics. There are trees with very tall trunks others not that much; trees with very few or no leaves at all; trees that are fruitful but others not…”

“I like mango trees!” She exclaimed, Valentina couldn’t hold the guffaw. Their little girl is too adorable to handle.

“I know you do, but I thought you liked lemon trees better?!”

“Yess, lemon is my favorite!” she retificated herself and Juls smiled.

“But baby, I want you to pay attention in the lesson we have from nature. Just like trees, people are different. Each person has something unique and it doesn’t mean it is a bad thing, contrariwise, it is what make our world so amazing and especial. Diversity is part of nature Cat, do you understand that?” Catharina nodded, little by little getting the point of her mother’s story.

“It’s not because our family is different from the others that we are not part of the nature. It doesn’t mean you’re an aberration”

“But Paola said…” Catharina interrupted Juliana with doubt on her face.

“I know what Paola said and she is wrong, just like her mother” Juls held Cat’s chin to look straight into her blue eyes. “Being different is not a bad thing; it doesn’t make anyone inferior nor superior to others, it just means that everyone has something special and that’s part of your roots, remember?” Juliana tickled her feet and girl jumped laughing and trying to escape the itch.     

“Promise to your mommy and I that you will never forget your roots: you are fruit of the love I feel for Valentina and that she feels for me, we’re a different family and it makes of us a singular kind of family – not worse not better, just distinct from the others. We love you Cat, more than anything and we always will” Juls kissed Cat’s forehead and Valentina moved closer to hug the two.

“ _Lo prometo mamá… Amo mucho a las dos, mucho muchísimo!_ (I promise mom ... I love both of you, very much!)”

“ _Mucho muchísimo!”_ Valentina and Juliana also said at the same time. 

“What do you think of the idea of planting a tree?” Juliana proposed after a few minutes.

“YEESS, I want to plant a tree!” Catharina jumped of happiness and excitement.

Standing up with the little plastic bag full of seeds, Juliana reached for Valentina’s hand and kissed it. She walked to the car to get a small shovel to dig some earth and a watering can to plant the seeds. Cat loves to play with clay, (which kid doesn’t?) so she was having much fun.

Maybe Catharina doesn't completely understand the main significance behind of what they were doing, just yet. She still too young to fully comprehend analogies and metaphors. However, Juliana and Valentina are sure that when Catharina grow up, she’ll see clearly what her mothers are doing _with_ (and especially _for)_ her: they’re sowing together seeds of dignity, pride, respect and especially, **_the seed of love_.** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy? Yes, I like cheesy! hahahaha pardon me
> 
> I am really having a hard time to come up with new ideas for the chapters of this fic, I don't get why. I've been trying to write something but it took me longer than planned to update, so my apologies. It was maddening how many times I tried to initiate a new chapter for BabyCat and couldn't finish it, I gave up many attempts. But, last night this idea stroke and I compulsively wrote it. What normally takes me a few days to write a chapter, this one took only a few hours. I think it's a subject worth debating and I also hope you liked it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, ALWAYS! ♡


	9. First Times

The person who had the brilliant idea to classify and order time and space into numbers was a genius. Without the tempo marks, we would be lost. Can you imagine a world without the number systematization we have? Without it, we wouldn’t be able to identify the starting points nor the ends, but mostly, we wouldn’t be able to create organized memories and associate which ones were the beginning of especial times in our journey. 

First.

The initial mark, the bottom line, the origin. Everything in our human life has a particular point where something begins, arises, or is derived. The first big stellar explosion. The first kiss between Adam and Eve. First time a human stepped on the moon. However, not only for the greatest moments of human history first times exists for. Even in the simplest of the details, it is also remarkable. Like, reading a book and completely understanding it for the first time. The first kiss. The first love. The first time you discover and accept your true self exactly as you are.  

 _The-first- time._ Twelve letters and a vast meaning, which can vary from person to person.

More than seven billion people in this planet, each of us experiencing the first times in our own ways. Sometimes we neglected those ‘especial point marks’, not for pure disregard but maybe because our current days induces us to hurry all the time and the side effects of such things is a lapse of sensibility, let’s put it this way. However, there are first times in life that changes everything, and Juliana knows that with property.

Juls’ life has been full of beginnings. The first time she felt excluded by the kids at her school, just for being Macario’s daughter. Of course, she was too young to understand the reasons of such ‘mischance’, but soon enough, she’d understand it. Juliana was twelve when she saw her mother being beaten by her drunk father for the first time, something she’ll hardly forget. It was also the first time that she vocalized her hatred and also when she realized who that man truly was. 

She grew up with bitter first times. The first move to run away from Macário; the first twenty-four hours without a single piece of food in her stomach; the first time she confronted God and asked where He had been all this time, after the first wave of rage and indignation when Macário found them again. Then, the young brunette had to see someone being electrocuted for the first time, but it also was when she felt that her life and her mother’s would finally have some peace - for the first time. 

It wasn’t until her twenties that the first times started to be good ones. Lupita had a job and even though life wasn’t very luxurious, it was the first time both could share a real bed. But, in a sunny and unexpected day her first times changed for the better, forever.

Walking with Lupe, Juliana sees Valentina for the first time. Then she finds the courage to speak with that wonderful woman (in all means) and everything in the universe seemed to automatically make sense. From that day on, Juliana experienced the power of love for the first time.  

Their first deep talk in Valentina’s bedroom, the first time they kissed, their first time discovering sex with love, desire, and passion. Their first fight in the same park as they’ve met. Their first experience with transmigration. The first time they realized that they couldn’t live without the other anymore. Juliana and Valentina got married, and each new day, Juls experimented different first times. 

\-----

Valentina opens the front door and Juliana instantly detects a different kind of light into the blue eyes. She walks towards Juliana with the brightest smile on her lips, sits on her wife’s lap, and kisses her tenderly. After minutes of pure ecstasy, they share a ‘hey’ in between their making out session.  

“I’ve got a present for you!” Valentina whispers while reaching her purse.

“A present?” Juliana is confused. The brunette is still getting used to receiving gifts from Valentina now and then. It’s the first time in her life that she is constantly spoiled, and even though she loves the feeling of being taken cared of, it takes some time to adjust.

“Si mi amor. Here, I hope you like it!” Valentina hands a mid-size box to her wife and sits by her side on the couch to watch her reaction once she opens it. Juls shyly smiles and tucks some of her hair behind her ears before finally taking off the lid. Inside there’s a book.

Juls unreaps the plastic from the book and turns it around to read its title: _Parenting for dummies, dedicated especially for first time parents_. Juliana looks up to meet Valentina’s eyes. Her wife is smiling, notably suppressing a laughter.

“Amor?!” Juls says, not sure of what she means to ask.

They’ve been through the process of fertilization, so they both knew it could happen at any time soon. Juliana always thought that some pregnancy announcements were too exaggerated; Of course, it is a big step in any person’s life but simplicity is very well appreciated by her. She even secretly would judge people overreacting, crying rivers when getting the news. She just didn’t know she would become one of those.

“Val, are you….? Does it mean that…?”

“We’re pregnant, mi vida!” Valentina completed, already with tears in her eyes.

For the first time, Juliana understood why people cry when hearing the news. It was the first time she felt that sensation, as if being  part of greater plan of Creation, as if finally being blessed by that almighty God so many talk about but she’d never known. As soon as she took Valentina into her arms, she realized that she had already been blessed; her wife is a kind of her own miracle in her life. Then, it was the first time that first times really began being appreciated, and since that day, Juliana would treasure each and every one of them. 

\-----

Their first child was born, and holding Cat for the first time was something unexplainable. The weight of the baby on her arms was not even close to the heavy responsibility laying on her shoulders. The first time she saw Cat’s blue eyes, her first smile, and her first cute yawn. Nothing in this world could ever translate the feeling, not words nor other kind of symbols.

Then they went home to start a completely new life. _Her wife_ Valentina Carvajal-Valdes and _their daughter_ Catharina Carvajal-Valdés. The first time Juls learned the real meaning of family. 

Everything was overwhelming; the first nights without proper sleep to watch the baby. First bath, first time changing diapers, first fever, and first year. Soon enough the firsts became more constant and with each of them, a new sensation. 

Both women were watching a movie while Cat played with her toys next to them on the couch. It was a sudden whisper, but enough to capture her mothers’ attention easily.

“Ma” … “ _maamá_ ”

Val and Juls quickly straitened their bodies at the same time. They looked to one another and then at their daughter as if waiting for a confirmation of what they’ve just heard. Cat had released an attempt of saying ‘mommy’ to Valentina before but this time it was a new word, a word Juliana was so longing to hear.  

“Cat, mi amor, what did you say?” Valentina anxiously waited for a reply, so excited as Juliana next to her.

“Maaamá” Cat repeated, this time clearly. Juliana’s first reaction? Crying, of course.

The two spent the rest of the evening trying to convince Catharina repeat the word to record the moment, but the little baby was more interested in chewing her toys with the very few teeth she had by then. Juls doesn’t have a video from the first time her daughter said ‘mamá’, but she won’t ever forget the first soft sound that made her feel beyond especial. 

\----

Valentina lifted her head to look at Juliana when she felt something like a tear dripping on her forehead. She then realized that Juls was indeed crying with a large smile on her face. It was a Friday night, they just had a rough week with much things to do in their respective jobs. So, after Cat went to bed, they wasted no time to get naked and make love to release all the tension from the week and also to diminish the desire of touching one another after a few days without being able to do so.

Dragging her body up, Val disconnects her head from Juliana’s bare chest to stare fully at her wife’s brown eyes. “ _Porque lloras, bebecita?_ ’  Valentina softly asks Juliana, caressing her lips with her thumb.

“I’m crying of happiness Val!” Juls replies, utterly blissful.

“Did you miss making love that much? I was so good enough to make you cry?” Val joked and Juliana released the most honest laughter in the world.

"You always make me cry, babe!” Juliana punctuated her answer with a soft , slow, and tasty kiss as the moment required. “I’m crying because I was remembering some of the first times of my life. I never actually told you…  so it will the first time I’ll vocalize my gratitude and I don’t want you ever to forget that: you are responsible for _all_ my good first times” Juls as speaking, she was also held her wife’s face in between both her hands. 

Valentina’s eyes watered. Juliana is an old fashion romantic; she always surprises her with the simplest of the acts, words, touches. Val remains in silence for a few moments, just admiring the marvelous woman beneath her body. Juliana shivered when Val started exploring her face with her warm and delicate fingertips. She was outlining Juliana’s face features, patiently drawing invisible lines on that golden skin. When both seemed to be out of orbit, Valentina spoke again.  

“I also remember all our first times, but there’s one I cherish most”

Juliana tilted her head, curious to know which one. Val smiled, kissed Juls’ nose, and lightly shifted her body to a more comfort position between her wife’s legs. 

“When we first met, somehow I knew you were the one. Believe it or not, but I instantly felt like I would never find anyone else to make me feel good as I felt when you were around. You were the first person to make me laugh when dad died and since that day, I just wanted you to be by my side. My life was a mess but you helped me to restart, you gave me a second chance. When we officially became a couple, after the entire transmigration situation, I understood that we were finally initiating what we were meant to be. We got married and naively I thought that I couldn’t be happier, but you show me every day that I can”. Val paused to kiss Juls’ chin and also take some air.   

“The first time you introduced me as your wife… _your wife -_ GOD!  I never felt so fortunate, but in reality, I feel fortunate each second of my life for having you. But amor, the first time you said _you loved me_ … Juls that was when I knew I’d never be the same. My heart discovered how to properly function, and it was the first time I felt truly alive”

Both allowed a few tears to drop, it was the first time they shared a moment like that. Juliana connected Valentina’s lips into hers and kissed it with passion and devotion. They could've kept talking, declaring their feelings, whispering love vows. But for the first time, a second time became another important point mark. They made love again to express with their bodies what words couldn’t ever bare to signify.

\----

First times.

  
That was my first time writing fics and also for the first time I discovered the power of my imagination. Before Juliantina, I never thought I was able to create worlds and transform them into words. Of course I self-doubted the quality of my writing but it took only a first comment to destroy all my insecurities. For the first time, I exposed my feelings unafraid of being judged. I would like to tell you who read my stories, THANK YOU for making me feel beyond especial. You all have no idea how each comment has made me happy. After much thought, I decided to update one more chapter (after this one) and "finish" this fic. It’s been a quite  _amazing_  journey, and it wouldn’t be possible without you. I'm very grateful, for everything. If I’ve touched one heart at least, it was all worth then. See you soon in BabyCat chapter ten. Love to you all, my dear Juliantinas.

 ---- ---- ---- ----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, ALWAYS! ♡


	10. Every day I love you more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is divided in Juls' POV, Val's POV, and author's POV. As it's the first time I'm writing characters perspectives, please let me know how it turned out to be. Opinions help my writing skills, I'll always face it as being constructive criticism. So please feel more than welcomed to tell me your thoughts. ♡ 

_And here we are_. Surrounded by the people we love, all falling hard for the new family member. It’s been an exhaustive week but surely worth it. I must confess that I thought you were overstating about the pain of giving birth, I mean, I knew it would hurt but never thought it would be that much.  What am I mocking you about? I was the one to almost pass out just for seeing the size of the anesthesia needle when you were about to bring our Cat to life. And you handled it so smoothly, with humor and grace. You’ve always been braver than me Valentina, even though you don’t agree with me when I tell you that,  _mi amor_.

Looking back at everything we’ve been through until here, I can clearly see it.

I remember perfectly the first time I saw you, I was discussing with my mom about our situation. She wanted me to go to school; I wanted to help her by working, maybe I could find a job to make some money so we could survive. Then, you not only crossed the street, you crossed my path.

My head automatically followed your steps, I don’t know exactly what caught my attention the most, if your beautiful face and sculpted body or your sad intense blue eyes. I told my mom I was looking at your clothes, and deep down I wasn’t lying only to her but I lied specially to myself. Whom was I trying to delude? You were the most beautiful ‘thing’ I’ve ever seen.

I spent a few seconds admiring you, which prevented me to simply realize that you had company. Your stupid (what seemed to be and later confirmed) boyfriend started yelling at you, making you cry. I froze. I felt an urge to cross the street and tell him to back off and so hold you tight, but I didn’t even know you and why was I so concerned about someone I’d never seen in life! That’s when you walked away and I debated myself if I should go after you, just to make sure you’d be fine. I didn’t know yet, but that was the best (and most important) decision of my life.

Sometimes, I feel stupid for how many times I’ve replayed the first time we talked in my head. It’s quite embracing, I must admit. But, Val, I can’t blame my heart and my brain for always reminding me of the day my life started to change. _Changes, uff_ … It gives me chills just for thinking about it. But, _that smile_ \- even in between your tears - made me feel something I’d never imagine I could feel. And babe, I’m sorry for that terrible joke I made about robbing you but at least you forgot about your pain for a little while, isn’t that right?

I take a sip of the tomato juice you prepared me just as I keep my eyes on you while you hold our baby Cat in your arms and talks with my mom. I know you said this drink would help me to recover faster from all the recent massive efforts, but that taste is terrible! I so regret making you drink and eat healthy stuff during your pregnancy, this is your ‘revenge’ – I know it is! You look at me and whisper from a distance _“drink it all babe!”_ and then smiles. How could I deny anything to you after you smiling at me like that? So, I hold my breath and give two large swigs at once, trying to end this torture a bit faster. _I can’t, it’s horrible._ My face probably turned into a grimace because Cat laughed of me - her laughter is so addicting, as much as yours.      

My mind goes back in time and I recall something you asked me after we got up from that bench and decided to walk around that park. _“Osea, no crees en la felicidad?” (So, you don’t believe in happiness?)_. It was a deep first talk, don’t you think?! However, I know nothing about you is shallow morrita, and I couldn’t expect anything less from you. I answered you that I did believe in happiness, however, not as everyone else. Actually, I’ve been thinking about that a lot lately.

I still have the same thought: happiness exists but I highly perceive it as _it_ being different to each person. What does happiness means to me? Well, _you_. _Our_ _children_ \- Cat and Lucas. Our family all reunited so we can share our love with them... that is _my happiness._ I wonder if your opinion about it has changed though... I’m not sure what happiness meant to me back then, but I am a hundred percent certain that it wasn’t nearly as good as it is now. And why? Because of _you_ , of course.

With you I learned how to float, not only in a pool but in life. I feel as if since we’re together I started to levitate, you keep me on the surface – unable to sink no matter how heavy things can get. I’ve learned with you the blessing of a truthful friendship and the purity of a true love. I discovered that I could be so much more than ‘just Juliana’; by your side I can be anything, because I’m sure I’ll have your love to support me. With you I became Juliana Carvajal Valdes, and beyond than just that, I became Valentina’s wife and mother of her two children. _Two kids!_ We could never expect this, could we? Not after I’ve freaked out when you first mentioned this wish of yours to become a mom. What an amazing mother you are!

As I watch you from here I can only be even surer of that. The way you take care of our six years old Cat and our three days little Lucas, I can only feel my heart expand. That’s what seems to happen since the day I confessed to be in love with my best friend, my heart only grows stronger and stronger. Your bravery to pursuit your dreams and the way you stand up for your beliefs… Val, I should probably tell you more often how much I am proud of you for that (not mentioning that it turns me on madly). I lost count of how many times you told me I’d be a famous designer someday and I should’ve listened because you made of my dreams your dreams, and I must have known that you wouldn’t rest until seeing it come true.  

If you could read my mind right now you would repeat that famous statement of yours: “ _I didn’t do anything but tell you the reality; this talent was inside of you all the time. You just needed a push, an incentive to live your best, and I am glad I got to be the chosen one to be by your side and witness your metamorphosis…”_ You’re right, in parts. Okay that I’ve always known about my drawing talent, BUT, if weren’t you mi amor, I would never get as far as I am now. I’d not be in magazines covers, I’d not be a worldwide known and well paid designer, I’d not even had applied for a scholarship for a fashion major, and surely, I'd not be half of the woman I am today.

I don’t know where I’d be nor who I’d be now if our paths hadn’t crossed years ago, and I don't even like the hypothetical idea of just imagining a life without you. Your _incentives_  were (and are) way more than just mere motivation, it’s your essence – it’s exactly what makes you, so _you_. That heart of yours, forgivable, loyal, passionate, altruistic, dreamer, was what captivated my heart. So why not make _your dreams my dreams,_ as well?

At that time, I realized though I was completely scared about the idea of being a mother and building a family, I had nothing to fear because I wouldn’t do it alone, I had you. Not even my rough childhood memories could stop me from making this dream of yours my dream too, and soon it became our reality - you got pregnant. Nine months of new discoveries, our married life became even greater (though we would fight now and then about your diet).

I look at my hand, that unpalatable tomato juice still making the cup half-full, and I laugh. Definitely, this is your vengeance after I made you eat all those natural dishes.

As Cat got bigger and stronger inside your belly, so did my love (for her and for you). But, it was exactly when I held her in my arms for the first time that - truly - your dream became mine. Until then I doubted myself, I wasn’t sure if I could ever be a good mom as I certainly knew you would be. The instant our daughter was born I felt all my certainties to vanish,  just as footprints in the sand; the only one that remained was my love for you (and it was enough).

I had to learn and relearn so many things… It didnt surprised me that being a mom requires physics knowledge: you gotta know the perfect temperature of a milk or the acceptable temperature of a bath. Then I also eventually found out that not only being a 'project of Einstein' is required, but 'banal' and improvising skills are equally important. Practice teaches what time in the day the baby sleeps better, which cartoons are appropriated according to each age (in the end you only care about which cartoon will keep the kid hypnotized and quiet), or that giving sugar to kids at night is not advisable (or at any time, for peace matters).  

Was it hard work? Yes, indeed. Would I do it over again with you? Definitely. So I had this almost uncontrollable desire to double our tasks and worries, but also multiply our love by four. _And here we are_ , our family and friends celebrating with us the arrival of our second kid.

You look at me again and I just noticed now that Cat is long gone off your arms, she’s focused playing with her cousins outside in the garden. My mom is still talking to you, bending your ear about something I don’t even know what. By your expression, it’s boring as it can be. I softly laugh; maybe I should let you suffer a bit more just as a payback for that horrible juice you’re making me swallow. Nah, poor you, it is enough.

I stand up and kiss Lupe’s forehead before coming up with an excuse that I need to talk to you about something. You stand up from the couch and automatically takes my free hand; we smile at each other as we walk to the kitchen.

“Are you ok?” You, always concerned.

“Yes, just thought about rescuing you from my mom. You seemed kinda tired of her talk!”  Me, always teasing you.

I knew it would make you blush, you’re too polite mi amor. Always trying to please people, put others first. I stop your unnecessary thousand apologies with a kiss, a needy but slow kiss. As you pass both your arms around my neck, I pin you against the counter.

“ _Oh… hey bebecita!”_ You whisper in my ear as soon as we separate for air.

 _“Hey mi vida!”_ I reply with that tone of voice which I know makes you week on your legs, causing shivers in your entire body and especially in specific places. I think I’ll never get tired of our games (I'm sure I’ll _never_ get tire _of us)_.   

We spend a few more minutes availing our rare private time, just to be interrupted by Silvina entering the kitchen to tell us that Lucas is crying, probably notifying that is time for some milk. The fact that Chivis keeps the tradition of intervening our ‘special particular’ moments makes us laugh, no words needed to be said, our eyes talks only got better through the years.   

“Thanks for the heads up Chivis, I’m going… Lucas is very bossy, as much as his mommy”

“What? I’m not bossy!” I hear you protest as I walk to the room to feed our little boy.

The smile that never leaves my face only confirms one thing: _you are my happiness Valentina._

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

After a long and fun day, we’re again alone. _The four of us, our family_.  As I walk around the house to collect dirty dishes and clean the place as much as possible (so next morning we won’t have much work to do) I feel a sore in the very edge of my spine. My mother in law, Lucia, and Renata weren't overstating when they said that pain in the back is almost an intrinsic caractheristic of mothers. I try to hurry up so I can watch you feed our son (for what, the seventh time today?!). Admiring you with our kids is my new favorite hobby, just the thought of it already puts a smile on my lips – and I even forget about the pain as I keep the housework.

In a matter of minutes, I’ve everything pretty much done so I quickly wash my hands and find my way to Lucas’ room. As I open the door, I see Cat in your right side lap with her head in the crook of your neck as she holds a storybook for you to read, and Lucas in your left arm peacefully sleeping. I grab the phone from my jeans back pocket and take a picture, I wish I could make all moments like these eternal. You look up and laugh of me, I know you’re probably thinking that my camera roll is almost exploding by the amount of pictures of you, Cat, and our recent family member, but I can’t help it mi amor… you know that!

I walk in and softly close the door. I place a kiss on Lucas’ tiny forehead, one on Cat’s nose and she frowns it and softly laughs, and one on your lips. I whisper to you to continue what you were doing and sit on the floor, across to you three, resting my sore body on the wall. I hear your voice as you read _‘Rayo: el perro más rápido del mundo (the fastest dog on earth)’,_ Catharina loves that story, even more when you interpret it to her. Who could tell that you’d be so good at parenting after you freaked out when I introduced to you the idea of enlarging our family? Well, I could tell, because I know you better than anyone in this world. You’re naturally prepared to it, I’ve always known that, due to the amount of love you have inside of you.

I lose myself in the thought of you, which is not any novelty. I can’t take you out of my mind since the day we’ve met, and believe me, I tried a few times – nothing worked. I tried once I realized that I was might feeling a little more for you than a friend would normally feel. It really stroke me after Guille’s birthday party, I so wanted to kiss you that night (almost did). You always tell me how brave I am, chiquita, but in fact you’re the courageous one not the contrary. I fought so hard against my feelings, just for fearing the idea of falling in love with a girl. I tried, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you even for a second. 

Our park ‘dates’ were constantly in my head. We riding that double bike was hilarious, you teaching me how to dance and I almost drooling at your dance moves (your hips have serious power over me). The simplicity of just walking around holding hands talking about nothing specifically, and our hugging… the smell of your hair and of your neck always taking me off my tracks (you always smell so good, I don't know how you do that!). Then, we slept in the same bed for the first time... I surely lost all strength to keep fighting against the obvious, I was falling hard for you.

In between our discovery we had a few hard times, didn’t we?! Your mom was kidnaped and I remember you telling you had nothing else but her, well you had _me_ and I meant it, my love. Juls, you’ve always been so brave and stalwart… you faced so many storms as a kid and as a teen, though you kept yourself that sweet and honest person. You’ve put your suffering aside to make sure a stranger in a park would be ok. You swallowed your own pain to make sure your mother could recover from the kidnap trauma. I couldn’t deny or hide anymore that I wanted you, so I confessed my feelings to you at that hospital (the same one which ironically would be the place that you and I would give birth to both our children years later. Destiny?!).    

I had so many fears, a dread feeling haunting me as I struggled to define things between us. ‘ _Tu cree que seamos gays? (Do you think we are gay?)_ ” A shy smile and a _“No sé, pero me encantas”_ as an answer. That’s all I needed to be sure you were the one. Your simple manner to see things enchanted me, I could no longer stop thinking about you (as a disco in loop) and I didn’t wanted to try anymore.

The electricity of our touches, the heat of our kisses. First in the pool, then in the car. So you told me you were in love with me and all the mess my life was before you showed up, wans’t even a problem to bother anymore. _Todo es mejor desde que tu estas en mi vida_ (Everything is better since you're in my life) and our love was the best teacher, because I learned to resist. I faced my fears, hypocrite society and my so called 'friends', my toxic ex-boyfriend, my sister Eva, your mother, El cartel de la Sierra, Chino, and any other thing or person that tried to get into our relation. You know what? I’d do everything over again just to be here with you and our children living this now.

That fragile and undecided girl you found by fate became a fulfilled woman thanks to your love, mi vida. You evoked the best of me, not only helping me to heal but also to be stronger and determined. With you I knew I could conquer the world if I’d set my mind to it, and I did. You three are my world, my biggest achievement and the source of my deepest pride.      

Every phase with you was especial on its own way; our first dating years were a bit busy due to the paparazzi chase after I declared my love for you in national television, but we handled it just fine (what was the press compared to Eva?). I laugh at the thought, you look at me and smirk – I could melt, you know that and take advantage! It was with that sexy smile you charmed me, plus the way your right hand always grips and caresses the joint of my ear and neck when you kiss me, and the way your eyes narrow when you smile… this list goes on and on endlessly. 

Then we got engaged by the same time your name started to be recognized overseas. You and I traveling the world to work together, you designing and me modeling to you. Can’t deny it was fun, but who could ever imagine I would miss working as a journalist? Not me, that’s for sure. But you supported me, as in everything else in our life.

I confess that at some point I wondered if it was healthy to love you that much, you know, breathe you with such intensity. I was scared you could get tired of me, or I get too dependent of you. _Silly me._ We were already too connected, at least our souls. Our bodies officially ‘merged’ in an unexpected rainy day, as we exchanged rings and surnames - just another metaphor for how many storms our love is capable of overcoming.

We got pregnant, expanding our family and hearts. I told dad one day during our random talks that Cat didn't come to simply compose the Carvajal-Valdes house, she came to teach us. Make me dare myself to become better every day and prove to you that you could be a great mama, as I ever knew you would. What surprised me, but not fully, were you taking the initiative so we could have a second child.    

Your pregnancy was so beautiful. I know you didn’t like the gain of weight and how swollen your body naturally got, but babe, you probably were the cutest pregnant in this planet. I loved every month, day, and minute of it. I spoiled you as much as I could, and I will continue doing so because your smile is one of the things I live for.  _Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de lo nuestro!_ (I am very proud of you, of us!) I’ve lost count of how many times I told you that, and I’ll probably keep repeating myself over the years to come.

Juls, you’re my everything. And maybe is too cliché to say so, but it’s not exaggeration. Of course we have our arguing moments, it’s normal in a couple life. We make some mistakes and life sometimes hurts, but without a doubt I’d still put you first. We have that unbreakable trust on each other, and that’s all it takes to make things work babe. Not mentioning that our make up sex is something beyond great…

“Hey, dreamer, would you mind helping me here? My left arm went to sleep minutes ago!” You talk to me, with that sexy smile of yours. I’ve probably flushed after the last thought, but what can I do? I will never hide how much you turn me on.

I stand up and take Lucas from your arm to place him on his crib. His eyelids open up instantly as soon as I place him down, his intense blue eyes connects with mine. I admire his features for a few seconds; his brows, his nose, _his chin and dimple,_ all alike yours. I feel your arms circling my waist and a kiss on my shoulder.

“Val, I’ll help Cat to get ready for bed ok?!” Your sweet voice takes me out of a particular trance. Coincidence or not, our little boy starts crying. I turn around to capture your lips on mine softly.

“I’ll help Cat, little boss here is calling you again!” I joke and take our girl’s little hand in mine and we both walk out the room.

 _The four of us, our family_. I’d risk it all and face anything over again just to live _this_ with you mi amor. I don’t know what the future will bring to us, but it really does not concern me. All I want is to get older by your side, living one day at a time, availing every second of you and our kids.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ----

After helping Cat to get ready for bed, Val and the little girl spent a few minutes talking. They were waiting for Juliana, so she could also give Catharina a good night kiss. Lucas was crying so loudly that both could hear it from Cat’s room even with the door closed. Valentina lullabied the little girl until she fell asleep.

Juls finally succeeded on making the little boy to calm down after long minutes. Totally the opposite of his sister, Lucas in only three days already gave signs to both his mothers that he would give’em hard times for not sleeping in proper hours. He is an agitated kid, the contrary of the quiet and shy Catharina. All in this universe is made of balance, isn’t it?!

As Juliana walks into their bedroom, Valentina is only wearing her jeans (shirtless) while taking off her make up in front of the mirror. Juls stops for while, staring shamelessly at her beautiful wife.

“Que?”

Juls laughs after Val’s question. Obviously, she knows the answer, but their play never gets old.

“Que de que?”

Both smile at each other, Valentina follows Juls steps around the room by the mirror reflection. Some silence prevail for a few moments, until Val screams.

“What… what’s wrong mi amor?” Juls rushes to her, startled.

“Fuck Juls, look at this!” Valentina is holding a strand of hair as she pouts and remains her eyes on the mirror. Juliana is quite confused as she sees nothing out of the ordinary.

“Val, I am lost here… mind to clarify what that scream was for?”

Valentina turns around, her face with an ‘I can’t believe this’ expression. Juls does her best to keep staring at her wife’s eyes and do not look at her bare boops. As Val delayed an answer Juliana couldn’t hold herself and her eyes naturally lowered down, but Valentina quickly held her chin forcing her to look up again.    

“Juls, look here!” Val teased, knowing that her wife was about to erupt. “This can’t be real, I’m only 35. Is that even normal?”

Juls shook her head, trying to refocus. _What are we even debating if it is normal or not?_ She thought to herself before Valentina pulled out the strand of hair.

“ _Mi cabello se está volviendo blanco, BLANCO Juliana!_ (My hair is turning white, WHITE Juliana!)”

Without intending so, Juls lets out a soft laugh. Her wife can be very intense sometimes, freaking out because an only strand of white hair.   

“Are you seriously laughing? Do you think it’s funny?” Val asks quite frustrated as Juls keeps laughing. “Whatever, I’m going to shower!” She tries to step away to avoid the mockery but Juliana firmly holds her in place.

Not a single word is spoken. Juliana places both her hands on Valentina's bare back and softly uses her nails to massage her skin, up and down. Their eyes connect and inevitably, Val smiles as she feels shivers occasioned by her wife’s touches.

 _“Te quiero!”_ Val whispers, joining their foreheads and merging their breaths.

 _“Y yo a ti, preciosa”_ Juls replies with her lips already rubbing on her wife’s lips. After a few seconds, Juliana pulls back from the kiss to state “I think your white hair only makes you sexier!” Both laugh, but Val somehow still annoyed by it.

“I should start searching for hair dye…”

Juls cannot hold the guffaw that follows her wife’s overreacting comments. Val pushes her away, irritated but also laughing.

“Amor, stop it. Come back here…” Juliana tries to cease the laugh but it is almost impossible.

“No, you’re making fun of me. I’ll take a bath and you stay here, I don’t want to hear your laughter anymore…” Val takes off her jeans and throws it on Juliana, who deviates from the ‘attack’. 

“I’ll bath with you…” Juliana proposes as she tries to remain serious, not being effective on her intents tough. She walks towards her wife and holds her from behind, peppering short kisses on her back. Valentina was about to surrender to her wife’s caresses when both heard Lucas crying again.

“NOT POSSIBLE! I just made him sleep…” Juliana huffed and it was Val turn to laugh.   

“Well, as I’m already half-naked and you still completely dressed, I’ll take my bath and you go check on him!” She walked to the bathroom and Juls nodded, internally asking herself how lucky she could be for finding the love of her life in between seven billion people. As she walks out their room, she smiles and rubs the back of her neck to calm herself before trying to make Lucas sleep again.    

Afterwards twenty minutes, Val went to check on her wife. Lucas had his eyes wide open on his mamá’s arms as Juliana dozed off on the chair. Valentina smiled as she made her way to wake up her wife.

“Babe, I’ll take it from here. Go get some rest!” Valentina took Lucas in her arms and kissed Juliana’s nose. The brunette thanked her with a kiss and made her way to throw herself under some hot water.

As Juls was already under the blankets, after twenty minutes or so Valentina joined her. They hugged each other to instantly fall asleep. The day was amazing, but they were too tired. Juls could swear that the voice she was hearing was part of her dream, but she opened her eyes to confirm it was reality.

_“Mamáaaa…”_

The sweet and soft plead kept repeating. Val also woke up, reluctantly looking at the watch on the side table. One in the morning, they hadn’t slept not even for a couple of hours.

“I'll go check on her…” Valentina tried to push her body up but her sore back slowed down the process.

“It’s ok amor, I’ll go” Juls got up much quicker, she knew that if Cat kept on screaming like that Lucas would soon be awake too. She rushed her steps but stopped herself on the wall. ‘ _Ouch_ ’, and she laughed.

“That’s the wall mi amor!” Val joked, watching her wife trying to find the door handle in the darkness of the bedroom.

“Thanks for the 'effective' early warning, _corazon!_ ” Juliana ironically spoke as she finally found the damn door. She could hear Val’s laugher as she walked through the hall of their new house. They were still getting used to its much bigger size (comparing to their previous apartment).

Juls stepped into Cat’s room and turned on the lights. The little girl was sitting on the edge of her bed, rubbing her eyes.

“What’s up mi amorcito? Is Mike hiding from you again?”

“No mama, Mike is here!” She pointed at her stuffed animal, right next to her pillow.

“Then what is it... Why can’t you sleep?” Juls sat by her side and kissed her hair. The girl let out a heavy sigh, unsure of what to say. Her mother notices the hesitation and takes her into her lap, placing the little one in front of her – face to face.

“I don’t know, mama! I just missed you…” Cat speaks, almost as a confession. Juls throat dries instantly. “You didn’t give me a good night kiss!” she completes.

Juliana knew where all that was coming from, Cat was jealous. Lupita had warned both of them about the possibility of the older child getting a bit annoyed by all the attention the new baby would receive, but Juls and Val didn’t think it would happen. Catharina had the same love and affection from them as before, or even more now…

“I’m sorry little pumpkin, mama is here now!” Juls hugged her as tight as possible and kissed her face multiple times before placing her back to bed. It didn’t take long until Cat fell asleep, this time happier for receiving both her mothers’ attention.    

As Juls made herself comfortable again in bed, Val joined their bodies and asked if everything was ok. Juliana told her wife about Cat’s discomfort, and they debated if it was time to grant her the puppy she’s been asking both of them for some time now.

Juliana wondered if they would be able to take care of both kids, a puppy, and all their jobs tasks once their maternity leave period was over. Valentina was certain they could do it but Juls was reluctant. She proposed if they could give their daughter a rabbit, put her name Emilia – as the other Cat’s favorite story from the book. Val agreed that a rabbit could be easier to take care of but she's a dog lover, and she was sure that Cat would also enjoy having a _Rayo_ for her own.

They kept talking for a few other minutes, but tiredness washed over them. The two decided they would give both options to Cat the next day, what they both needed so desperately at that very moment was some sleep. Val easily followed the plan, but Juliana’s mind prevented her from relaxing. She stared at the ceiling, Valentina’s head on her chest and her thoughts far away.       

“Can’t sleep Juls?” Val noticed her wife’s inquietude and questioned without needing to look up to be sure Juliana had her brown eyes fixed on her.

“Val… _Crees en la felicidad?_ (Do you believe in happiness?)”

“ _Como? Que es eso ahora mi amor?_ (What? Why is that now, my love?)” Valentina pulls her body up, turns on the lamp on the side of their bed, and holds herself on her forearms to stare at Juliana.

“I’m just asking if you believe in happiness… as you asked me in the first day we’ve met”

“Oh, did I?” Val smirks

“Yes you did! You don’t remember?” Juliana has a serious tone.

“Of course I do, I was just mocking… you do a sexy pout when you’re contradicted” Valentina softly kisses Juls’ lips.

“I do not pout…”

“Yes you do, and I lose it every time I see it on your lips…” This time Valentina takes her wife’s lips fully, hungrily, passionately.

“Amor, wait. Please, answer me first!” Juliana insists.

“Juls, what’s up, is something wrong? I know you too well…” Val questions, truly concerned.

“Yes you do know me too well amor, but no Val, nothing is wrong. I just… remembered about it and I was wondering if your opinion has changed. I’m just curious, I guess…”

“ _A ver,_ if I remember it right I told you back then that I didn’t believe in happiness cause people were too fake. Correct?” Juls nods, attentively listening to her wife. “… and you’re asking me if my opinion changed, years later, after I met you and you showed me what _real_ love is?!”

Juliana would reply but Val interrupted her placing her index finger over Juls’ lips.  

“Wait until I finish bebecita… You’re asking me if I believe in happiness now that I go to bed and wake up every single day with a huge smile on my face just because I know I’ll have you by my side day and night?! Are you really not sure, if my point of view has changed when all I do is wanting to be with you, at our home, living _our_ lives?!”

Juliana's eyes watered, so did Valentina’s.

“ _Everything has changed Juliana_ , and you were the responsible person for it - not only to make me believe in happiness, but mostly and foremost to make me a _happy person_ who lives that joyfulness daily. You gave me all Juls, _mi vida, mi amor”._

They couldn’t resist the moment and ended up making out for a while. As they separated to refill their lungs with air, Juls took time to admire Val’s beauty. No make up on, her skin reflecting the weak light in the room. That’s how she loves seeing Valentina the most - natural, exposed to her (in and out).    

“Well, I didn’t give it to you; it actually were inside of you all the time. You just needed a push, an incentive to live your best, and I am glad I got to be the chosen one to be by your side and witness your metamorphosis…” Juls repeated Val’s favorite line; she says that to Juliana every time the brunette tells someone she couldn’t achieve half of her success as a designer without Valentina by her side.

“Well played, babe!” Val flushes and that is Juliana's paradise.

“Gracias!” Juls replies and they kiss for long minutes again. Suddenly the urge to sleep wasn’t present anymore. “I must confess that I've always been scared of changes, but I much appreciate them now, literally” The brunette reclaims their talk.

“Mind to elaborate?” Val makes herself comfortable in between Juliana’s legs, rubbing their noses together as they chat.

“Well, changes can be amazing sometimes… For example: you look like you did before, only prettier!”

“Juls, you are saying that now because I found only one white strand of hair, but just wait until all my hair is white and my boops and ass are flaccid…” Val’s earlier frustration stills alive inside of her, making Juliana laugh once more. This time, Juls controls herself before her wife gets mad and freaks out again.

“You’re right! I won’t love you the same… I don’t even love you the same way as when we started it all, let alone when we'll become two old flabby ladies”. Val wasn’t expecting that kind of answer, but before she could say anything her wife keeps talking.

“I don’t know what the future holds, but I’m sure that nothing stays the same mi amor. Even my love for you has changed, and it constantly does, Valentina... because _every day I love you more!”_

“Juliana…” Pause for a breath and a kiss. “Every day I love you more too!”

_Pacto?_

_\---- ---- ----_

_\---- ----_

_\----_

 

> I must confess I had to prepare myself for this end. But, it's part of life. Again, thank you all so so much for reading this fic and for the support you shared with me during this journey. The story that was first planned to be one chapter became ten times bigger.
> 
> Six months later, my heart is equally 10x bigger now.
> 
> To everyone who left me a comment, my especial thanks - you inspired me profoundly!!!!  
>  Also, thanks for all kudos and mostly for all the love.  
>  You'll be forever in my heart JULIANTINAS, this now is also part of _my_ story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, ALWAYS! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> That is a positive fic about having kids, how I imagined it would be for them (or how I wished it could be).  
> Love and respect for all other peeps that think differently.
> 
> Let me know what your thoughts are? Thanks for reading (I LOVE THIS FANDOM)
> 
> ¹ - Monsters Inc © disney. (all rights reserved)


End file.
